<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garreg Mach University's Hottest Couple by flayns_fodlan_carp (scope1812), scope1812</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434287">Garreg Mach University's Hottest Couple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scope1812/pseuds/flayns_fodlan_carp'>flayns_fodlan_carp (scope1812)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scope1812/pseuds/scope1812'>scope1812</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, but also excited, im so nervous, so yeah this is a college AU, this is my first fic omg, with all my children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scope1812/pseuds/flayns_fodlan_carp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scope1812/pseuds/scope1812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix Hugo Fraldarius is heading to Garreg Mach University in southern Illinois for his freshman year of college. He just wants to stay focused and get the degree, but there's just one obstacle in his way: a ridiculously cute boy named Sylvain Gautier who lives next door. </p><p>This is a Fire Emblem: Three Houses modern college AU! primarily focusing on the relationship between Felix and Sylvain, but don't worry: the entire cast will appear at GMU. typically told through third-person, Felix's POV. paused for now due to life happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, others that will be explored or mentioned less</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Garreg Mach University</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, everyone!<br/>this is the first fic i'm ever writing and i'm,,,so excited. i've been reading fic since i was a teenager and i finally got so excited about it that i wanted to try writing. as the summary says, modern college AU with the entire cast showing up but primarily about sylvix. i would die for both of them and also 80% of the cast. pls leave comments and anything u have thoughts about and i'm so excited to keep writing more :3 I have an entire google spreadsheet of stuff planned out that I think you'll find really funny, so please stay tuned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours down, two hours to go.</p><p>They had already driven through what seemed like two full oceans of cornfields, but somehow Illinois still had more crops to offer. Felix could only tolerate the sound of his father’s oldies channel for so long, and his headphones weren’t nearly loud enough to tune out yet another Beatles song.</p><p>“Felix, we’re going to pass a flat top soon. Wanna stop for lunch? We’re halfway there after all,” Rodrigue said. The first remotely interesting thing to come out of his mouth for the entire trip.</p><p>“No. Shut up,” Felix retorted.</p><p>“But they have your favorite super spicy stir fry and I thought it would be a nice thing for you to have before mov-“</p><p>“Just leave me alone until we get there” Felix said. He didn’t care about favorite foods right now. How could he? College was about to actually start, not just hypothetically start. All summer, people had been asking him what his future plans were, what major he would pursue, who his roommate was, and other inane garbage about reliving their glory days.</p><p>Pathetic.</p><p>These people bored him. Going to college was just a means to an end, a requirement to be fulfilled. Then he would almost certainly be forced into the family business by his bumbling baboon of a father. He could hear the press conference already: “and I’m so proud to announce that my SON, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, will join the family legacy and follow in my footsteps as the next CEO of Royal Rodrigue’s Fine Crafts! His older brother is watching over us from above with great pride.”</p><p>Glenn.</p><p>Felix couldn’t help but get angry when people mentioned Glenn as some martyr. He died like a fool, protecting his employer from assassins after getting assigned to guard him. Why did everyone glorify soldiers like they were legendary medieval heroes? They were blind idiots, serving a leader who didn’t care about them and for what? Honor? Chivalry? These values meant nothing. These values had robbed Felix of one of the only people he actually liked, let alone spoke to. People who lived and died by upstanding moral fiber were fools and people who still talked about Glenn like a gentleman among gentlemen were buying into that shit. Stupid. Nobody got through to Felix anymore: he felt too old to be among teenagers and adults were too stuck in traditions for him. At least Lorde’s <em>Melodrama </em>connected with him, even in the slightest. She felt like an old soul who didn’t belong too. He turned up the volume and winced as Hard Feelings started, again.</p><p>As Rodrigue’s Rolls-Royce continued on its path to Garreg Mach University, Felix worried history would repeat itself for him at college. People would enter his life and then be taken away by things he couldn’t control and he would be left alone. Again. With nobody to spend time with. He wanted to make sure that wouldn’t happen, so he had already decided against making friends. Real friends, like the kind you want to spar with for hours each day, or go stargazing with, or make a snowman in the winter while you hold hands and-</p><p>“Focus” he said to himself. “Don’t give in. It’s not real.”</p><p>He already knew that college would show him even more people who got to be happy. Those people were just never named Felix Hugo Fraldarius. He reminded himself that he didn’t get to experience joy as he attempted to fall asleep to the sound of Lorde’s ethereal voice, trying to find some kind of calm in his remaining two hours as a free, not college-student, man.</p><p> </p><p>“Fefe wake up! We’re two minutes away!”</p><p>“KYAAAAAAA! WHO DARES-dad I TOLD you not to startle me awake!”</p><p>Parents, they never learn.</p><p>But apparently Illinois does. There was much less corn, Felix saw a few buildings, lots of restaurants, some ACTUAL OTHER CARS, and even signage pointing them toward GMU. On his right, a building labeled “GMU Fencing.”</p><p>A fencing group? Now THIS could be interesting. Felix began thinking of all the ways he could crush his opponents: simple show of force, outwitting, surprise dual strike, the possibilities were endless. He would spar with anyone and everyone who asked him.</p><p>He decided to text Ingrid about the good news.</p><p><strong>FiFi: </strong>ingrid brandl galatea WHY didn’t you tell me there is a F E N C I N G T E A M at gmu?</p><p><strong>Horses4Life: </strong>Because I wanted you to at least TRY being a college kid!! There are so many other ways for you to get involved at GMU! I already told you the Equestrian team is like in CHARGE of campus this year you should see our house.</p><p><strong>FiFi: </strong>spar with me once I get to campus.</p><p><strong>Horses4Life: </strong>FELIX WHY DON’T YOU WANT TO RIDE HORSES WITH ME-</p><p> </p><p>The car pulled up to his dormitory: Fhirdiad Hall was four floors, looked to be in decent shape, and didn’t have the <em>worst </em>view ever.</p><p>“Okay Fe,” Rodrigue said. “Let’s begin taking things up, big stuff first little stuff after. I don’t want you to go too hard on yourself, you have a long week ahead of you! Felix?”</p><p>He was already halfway up the stairs carrying all of his clothes and his ironing board. Dads, why do they have to be so…dadlike?</p><p>“Remember we’re on the fourth floor, so keep up old man,” he said back. There was no elevator, but at least this dorm was air-conditioned. A worthy trade. He briskly followed the stairs up to the fourth floor and down the hallway. 416, 418,</p><p>There it was: room 420. Felix Hugo Fraldarius: future weed-lord. The name Holst was also on the door, but it was locked and closed, so he figured Holst hadn’t shown up for school yet. Felix threw in the key and opened the door to find two twin beds, a decent amount of space between them, desks, closets and luckily, windows. Not the worst room of all time.</p><p>“WOW I wish I had this room when I was your age!” Rodrigue said. He was positioned in the doorway with a lamp, detergent, and some books.</p><p>“Way to lift heavy, old man,” Felix said. He went back down to the car to gather the next round of supplies. On the way down, he began taking note of his surroundings. The walls were a tacky green, the ceiling was low, the floors were hideous, and there were all kinds of bulletin boards with weird college orientation messages. The two he found most offensive had to be “a condom a day keeps chlamydia away” and “random toothbrushes are NOT for sale.”</p><p>There were only a few things left in the car, as Felix didn’t require a lavish lifestyle, so it took him and Rodrigue another two trips to bring everything up.</p><p>“Fe I’m happy to stay and help you set up. Whatever you need I’m here for you,” Rodrigue said.</p><p>“It would help me most if you would leave,” Felix said.</p><p>“But Fe, this is so much stuff to do by yourself, I don’t want you to get tired. Can I at least go grab you a Starbucks? Or some food? I don’t want you to-“</p><p>“Go back to St. Louis where you belong and get out of my business.” He was tired of his father’s presence already.</p><p>“Alright Fe. If that’s what you want. Can I please give you a hug before I go? I’ve never been alone at the house before and I’m going to miss you so very much.”</p><p>“Make it quick.”</p><p>His father went in for the hug, before Felix could change his mind, and he heard whimpering.</p><p>“Dad. You can’t seriously be crying,” Felix said.</p><p>“Fe, for the first time in your life could you just let me care about you?”</p><p>He held his tongue and gripped Rodrigue tightly for another minute or so before seeing him off.</p><p> </p><p>Dad was gone and he had conquered the dorm room. 420 was not going to blaze it this year.</p><p>Unfortunately, it sounded like 422 might.</p><p>Felix was taken out of the Marriage of Figaro soundtrack by bass pounding through the walls. He threw off his headphones and marched next door to find out who had the AUDACITY to blare their music at 4PM on the FIRST DAY OF ORIENTATION.</p><p>“Honestly do you even have an OUNCE of consideration in your body?” he shouted into 422. “Some of us are trying to set up our rooms in peace before we convene for matriculation at 7 and sell ourselves over to academia and you’re in here forcing this song onto EVERYONE-“</p><p>And before he could finish his tirade, the most vivid shock of red hair appeared before his eyes, on the head of a sorta tall boy with a perfect swimmer’s build and it was all over for Felix Hugo Fraldarius.</p><p>“Hey dude I’m sorry,” said redheaddy mcdreamy. “I didn’t know anyone was in the rooms next to me. I can turn it down right away. Name’s Sylvain gautier by the way, what’s yours?”</p><p>Sylvain extended a hand to him and Felix felt the air escaping every square inch of his lungs.</p><p>“Um…um…thanks for turning down your music,” Felix said while sprinting out of 422.</p><p>“Wait up! You’re welcome to chat with me while I set up this chair! I wouldn’t mind some company-“</p><p>Felix slammed the door in his face before he could say anything else. He searched through the mess on his bed praying his phone would be nearby so he could immediately turn on his “all men must die” playlist and stop thinking about that boy.</p><p>The cutest boy he had ever seen. Who lived right next door to him. At his first college dorm room. Who would probably sleep less than teen feet away from him. Every single night. For the entire year.</p><p>Because nothing was ever simple for Felix Hugo Fraldarius.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Dean Byleth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that he's moved in, time for Felix to start orientation activities. You'd think it would be fairly run of the mill, but the Dean of the university is...eccentric.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi everyone!<br/>IMPORTANT: every character's voice can be read as their voice from three houses EXCEPT for Byleth. please read Dean Byleth in the voice of Mermista from She-Ra/Heather from Crazy Ex-Girlfriend/generic "over it" character. Byleth will be around 10 times funnier if you're in on the joke-look the characters up on youtube for reference!</p>
<p>thanks for coming back for chapter 2 and sorry this took awhile-I didn't feel up to writing or comfortable posting during the events of the last two weeks. now that I've grappled a bit with where we're at, I felt better and could write this chapter. I hope this brings you some joy right now, and I hope everyone is doing as much activism work as they can. we have a chance to really make some change!</p>
<p>anyway-big thanks for my sister/beta reader/pal @fictionalportal who read this before posting. it's kind of a long one, and a bit more setup. we've got character intros and setting. next chapter we'll have our first real sylvix moment as well as more wild character introductions. by chapter 5, everyone should be introduced. </p>
<p>big hugs, everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter II: Dean Byleth</p>
<p>Felix had made a decent amount of headway on his room setup. The desk was all set, his bed had sheets, and the walls were almost half covered in his posters of swords from ages past. It was beginning to feel like he was claiming space for himself in the world. He saw that the clock was at 5:30PM which meant he needed to eat something. The dining hall wasn’t an option: Felix wanted to eat <em>by himself.</em> He decided to order delivery and sprint to matriculation. Tonight’s menu: dad’s lunch suggestion. The gigantic bowl of stir fry arrived at his dorm and he smiled for the first time all day.</p>
<p>He pulled out the map of campus they handed to him at check-in. Matriculation, 7PM, Adrestian Mainstage. It was around halfway across campus from Fhirdiad Hall. Easy.</p>
<p>He started his trip out from the dorm when he realized there was still some barbeque sauce on his hands. Oh well. He ran all the way to the Adrestian Mainstage and made it with four minutes to spare. There were so many students and he was getting overwhelmed, but then he saw Sylvain across the lobby and went from overwhelmed to disaster. He ran to the bathroom to get the sauce off his hands and found a corner seat in the back of the mainstage.</p>
<p>“Hey, is it true you killed your roommate?” a voice asked.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Felix responded.</p>
<p>“Dude I’m on your floor and I never saw your roommate show up. Then I saw the blood on your hands while you were running away from the dorm and I just <em>knew</em> you killed him!”</p>
<p>The barbeque sauce? Was this kid for real?</p>
<p>Felix took in the absolute dolt who was uttering this. A blue-haired guy whose personality was as short as his body. The kid’s eyes looked like they were seeking a fight at all times. Felix decided there was no way this boy had more than three brain cells.</p>
<p>“Awwwwwww yeah! Your silence says everything! Yo, Lin this guy killed his roommate!” said the boy.</p>
<p>“Caspar, stop shouting, I’m trying to nap,” said Lin. Lin was wearing a crop top and flip-flops, had forest green hair, and clearly had no desire to be in this room. Felix already liked him more than Caspar.</p>
<p>“OH, look, the dean is coming! YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH DEAN EISNER!!!!” shouted Caspar.</p>
<p>The mainstage erupted with applause as a blue-haired lady with professor spectacles waltzed toward the mic. She shot the crowd finger-guns twice, posed for a selfie with the front row, and then started to speak.</p>
<p>“Gooooooood evening STUDENTS,” she said. “My name is Dean Byleth. My last name is Eisner but don’t call me Dean Eisner because I’m not an old lady, ooooooookay? Okay welcome to tonight’s matriculation exercises. I’m going to keep this <em>really brief </em>because we all have places to be am I right? At matriculation I typically like to read some highlights from your applications, to like introduce the class, but I think this year I kind of regret it because you guys are like really weird.”</p>
<p>Shocker.</p>
<p>“For example one of your classmates has a birthmark shaped like a donut?” Dean Byleth continued. “The first person who can identify and find the birthmark gets a donut, I’ve decided. Then there’s a kid who only collects posters of ANCIENT SWORDS. Like I don’t know why you would write that on a college application? I guess it makes you seem like quirky or whatever. Either way CONGRATS now it’s been read at matriculation.”</p>
<p>Less than four hours and he had already been called out by the Dean for being weird. Figures.</p>
<p>“Hey, is sword poster guy you?” Caspar whispered. “Oh my gosh that would totally make sense because you killed your roommate!”</p>
<p>Felix slammed his palm into his face. This ceremony was taking years off of his life.</p>
<p>“Anyways, so all of your strange personality traits aside, I’m like looking forward to hanging out with you all this year. My office is like “open” for you to come by but good luck getting past my secretary,” the Dean said. “We can set up a meeting and talk about food, or murder mysteries, or <em>pastries. </em>Please do not hesitate to email me if you need something, because I would love to help you. Ok who wants t-shirts?”</p>
<p>The woman pulled a t-shirt cannon out from underneath her podium and the crowd went nuts as she fired several rounds. Felix heard shouts of “I love you Dean Byleth” and “GMU rocks” as he scurried out of the mainstage. His next activity was a meeting with his orientation group and if he didn’t get some downtime before meeting more new people he was going to combust.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>At around 8:30 Felix left to go meet his group. For some reason the meeting was outside instead of in a classroom. He wondered what kind of time-wasting activities the leaders had in store for him but honestly didn’t care that much: his dad was gone and he felt like he owned his life for the first time in quite awhile. As he was contemplating more ways to bask in his newly found independence, he realized it was probably too hot out for a hoodie. Oh well, not like being sweaty matters for going to an orientation group meeting.</p>
<p>Unless Sylvain was at that meeting. Why the fuck was Sylvain there?</p>
<p>“Hey it’s my neighbor Felix!” Sylvain said. “Looks like we’re in the same orientation group, pretty sweet huh?” He stood up, shook some grass off of his disgustingly plaid button down, and extended a hand.</p>
<p>“How do you know my name?” Felix asked. “I didn’t tell it to you when I was in your room earlier.” He smacked Sylvain’s hand back and walked toward the other students to take a seat.</p>
<p>“I have my ways,” Sylvain responded.</p>
<p>“He probably saw it on your door and is just trying to look cool,” a new voice said. It belonged to a guy in an orientation shirt that had been turned into a v-neck. “Now take your seats young pupils, it is time for orientation to begin!”</p>
<p>Felix briefly surveyed rest of the students on the grass before settling down in his own corner of the lawn. They all looked a bit sheepish, to be frank. He was less than thrilled to see Caspar and his friend again but hadn’t formed an opinion on the rest yet.</p>
<p>“My young friends, welcome to group 1180. This. Is. Orientation!” v-neck guy said. “My name is Claude-commit it to memory. And the blonde french fry to my right is my boyfriend, Dimitri. He’s your other group leader.”</p>
<p>“My sincerest greetings everyone,” Dimitri said. “I hope your first day on campus has been a pleasant one and I eagerly anticipate the rest of our time together. If you’re feeling any stress or nerves, I hope to assuage them immediately. Your well-being is my top priority.”</p>
<p>“However <em>his </em>well-being is his lowest priority,” Claude interjected. “Just a little orientation humor for ya, right Dimdim?”</p>
<p>“Ah-hem. As I was saying,” Dimitri continued. “The purpose of tonight’s activity is to meet everyone in the group. It’s going to be just around an hour or so and shouldn’t take too much out of you-we’ve got a lot planned for you this week.”</p>
<p>“So, find the person closest to your height and start chatting with them,” Claude said. “There’s seven of you, so there will be one group of three. Get to it!”</p>
<p>Felix begrudgingly stood up only to realize that the person closest to his height was Sylvain. Why did this boy keep ending up in his space? The only people allowed close to Felix were Ingrid and Rodrigue-and he was only allowed sometimes. Felix knew that when people got close to him bad things happened.</p>
<p>“*yawn* this meeting is so tedious,” Lin said. “I’m also your height so looks like we’re the group of three. Don’t worry I’m very taken so redhead is all yours.”</p>
<p>“Excuse you?” Felix retorted. “I’m not interested in him and I’d prefer if you stop talking to me.”</p>
<p>“Oooo someone’s feisty,” Lin said. “Let’s just make small talk with the meathead and move on with our days, I have a nap to take.”</p>
<p>“It’s 8:30PM,” Felix said.</p>
<p>“And it’s always time to nap,” Lin replied.</p>
<p>“Well hi you two,” Sylvain said. “I’m Sylvain. I know that’s Felix. Who’s crop top?”</p>
<p>“I’m Linhardt,” he said. “I think you two have some catching up to do.”</p>
<p>“He’s not wrong Felix,” Sylvain said. “Can you give me, like, more than two seconds to talk to you?”</p>
<p>“Fine. Make it fast,” Felix said.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m Sylvain. I’m double legacy here and my family has a history of rushing Pi Delta, so I figured I would-“</p>
<p>“Shut up. I let you talk for ten seconds and you’re already spouting legacy and frat nonsense. Could you get more shallow? Don’t talk to me.”</p>
<p>He turned away from Sylvain to make sure he stopped talking.</p>
<p>“Wow, you two turned out to be more fun than I anticipated,” Lin said. “I love a feisty couple.”</p>
<p>“Order in the court!” Claude said. “It’s time for you to introduce us to your new BFFs.” Claude gestured toward two short girls: one with red hair and one with white.</p>
<p>“Omigosh SO, this is my new bff Lysithea,” the redhead said. “She and I are excited to work super-duper-extra-hard at college and make a ton of new friends-oops!”</p>
<p>She tripped on a rock and almost ate dirt, but caught herself.</p>
<p>“WOW, sorry I’m such a klutz sometimes!” she said. “Anyway, Lysithea loves cake, sweets, cake, school, challenges, kpop, and cake!”</p>
<p>“And this is Annette,” Lysithea said. “Annette likes baking sweets, which I will eat. She also likes studying, hard work, ponies, and friendship.”</p>
<p>“Excellent work ladies,” Dimitri said. “Shall we hear from our friends to the right?”</p>
<p>“Awwwww yeah!” Caspar said. “This is Burn-adetta. Because you’ll need some ice for that burn after she ignores you to stay in her room every day! Bernadetta really just wants to be left alone I think.</p>
<p>“H-he’s right,” Bernadetta said. “That’s C-C-Caspar and he’s very loud and scary EEEEEEEE!”</p>
<p>“Well that’s enough of those two,” Claude said. “Let’s check in with our fearsome threesome over here.”</p>
<p>“That’s Sylvain. He’s a privileged fuck,” Felix said. “Next.”</p>
<p>“That’s Felix,” Sylvain said. “He evidently doesn’t have the time of day to listen to anyone other than himself.”</p>
<p>“And that person’s asleep!”</p>
<p>Sure enough, Lin was on the grass, fully passed out.</p>
<p>“I’m going back to my room,” Felix said. He stormed away from the lawn and didn’t look back.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dimitri B wants to connect with you on messenger.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*Accept request*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: </strong>Hey Felix, this is your O-group leader Dimitri. I was really sorry to see you go tonight, we all had a great time breaking the ice. Please know that I too have wrestled with not wanting to be around people for many reasons-let’s talk about it. I’m sure there’s a lot going through your head right now but I promise that you won’t regret coming tomorrow for breakfast. You and I can hang out at our own separate table and join the group after a bit. Sound good?</p>
<p><strong>Felix: </strong>uh, i guess we can try that. sorry. i got really annoyed with that other kid-it reminded me of my dad’s nonsense.</p>
<p><strong>Dimitri: </strong>If daddy issues is a topic of discussion, I’ll definitely show up. Let’s call it a night for now, and I’ll come pick you up from your dorm tomorrow at 9. Dress for warm weather! J</p>
<p><strong>Felix: </strong>thanks. I’ll see you then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix plugged his phone in and decided to try to sleep. It had been a long day and he didn’t feel great.</p>
<p>After around an hour, he started crying but couldn’t figure out why. He let it happen for around fifteen minutes before drying his tears and slamming a pillow over his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (Sexual) Orientation: Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, everyone!<br/>this chapter took a few more days than I'd hoped, but here she is. it's a bit longer than the others, so please do let me know if you feel like it's too long. I confess I got a bit carried away writing the boys. anywho, thanks as always to @fictionalportal for her help w this fic. this chapter wasn't proofed bc i wanted to just get it posted tonight.<br/>this chapter: a few new characters, some really fun meal times, and even more tension. maybe next chapter the boys will finally get along...maybe :)<br/>hugs! i'm going to try to upload chapter 4 this week too since chapter 3 was late.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Classes Begin</p><p>Felix woke up before his alarm and glanced at the empty other half of the room. He decided that something would have to be done with the space-the ghost of the roommate he never had was haunting him. He got undressed, threw a towel around his perfectly toned waist, and headed for the shower. Showering at college was a weirdly sensual experience: you were expected to somehow control yourself and not get turned on while being within a foot of another guy, your age, completely nude. Felix decided he would try to shower before anyone else on the floor woke up, but his plans failed miserably as some dolt came in shouting song lyrics. He expedited the showering process so he wouldn’t have to make small talk and darted back to his room. Today’s outfit would be simple, but highly effective: a lax dark blue sweater over a grey t-shirt, skinny jeans, a pair of black sneakers, and his long blue hair in a standard ponytail. Surely the boys would go nuts over this as is but he decided to add some cologne for extra allure. Fe had been sleeping around a bit during his final year of high school for sure, but he wasn’t looking for more of that at college. Casual hookups weren’t interesting to him, he was looking to actually have a boyfriend. He was about to spiral into daydreams of actually having a love life when his phone dinged.</p><p><strong>New message from Dimitri B: </strong>Top of the morning to you, Felix! I’m outside your dorm at the back door, but take your time. I’m 5 minutes early after all.</p><p><strong>Read: </strong>8:55AM.</p><p>He grabbed his backpack and his water bottle and made a break for the stairs.</p>
<hr/><p>“Good morning, orientation pupil!” Dimitri said.</p><p>“Well, hi,” Felix replied. He still couldn’t believe how kind Dimitri was being to him on only the <em>second</em> day. “So, how far is the dining hall? I’m in dire need of some food.”</p><p>“Not to worry, my friend-we only have three minutes between us and some famous GMU omelettes.”</p><p>They set out for food. Felix tried to avoid initiating conversation while they walked: he didn’t want to come off as irritating when a junior was around, especially Dimitri. Felix knew how to handle himself in a sparring match but Dimitri was a different type of buff. The boys in St. Louis clearly didn’t lift as much as this man did.</p><p>“I know it can be strange to try to walk and talk at the same time, so let’s just take in the campus until we sit down,” Dimitri said.</p><p>“Fine,” Felix replied.</p><p>Soon enough, they reached the dining hall. Luckily it didn’t look too busy: the rest of the orientation leaders must not have set up a 9AM breakfast with their groups. Felix was excited at the idea that he had been assigned to the alpha orientation group and was ready to give a strong showing this week. The entrance read “Dining Hall (got motivation?)” in bright green. It looked really welcoming with several long tables set up, almost as if to feed an army of students. There were also some smaller tables and Dimitri motioned toward a setting for two at the back.</p><p>“Grab as much as you want and meet me back here when you’re done. My advice? It’s all delicious, but you can’t miss the omelet bar,” Dimitri said. “I always pair my eggs with something sweet so you can too if you want!”</p><p>“Sweets are an atrocity,” Felix said. “I’ll investigate the omelet but you can’t make me eat sugar. I like it when my food fights back.”</p><p>“Whatever you fancy,” Dimitri said. He took off for the pancake station and Felix went in the opposite direction. He had no idea that GMU had a hotel style “make your own omelet” bar but he was beyond excited.</p><p>“I’ll take three eggs, green chili, jalapenos, and red onions,” Felix said. He received a ticket with a number and headed to the coffee section. Cinnamon blend, black, large mug. The Fraldarius special.</p><p>He headed back to the table where Dimitri was already waiting for him.</p><p>“So, what’s on your mind so far?” Dimitri asked. He had a totally earnest smile that just made Felix want to give him a big hug.</p><p>“A lot of stuff,” Felix replied. “Let’s start small for today. You said you were game for discussions involving problems with dads.”</p><p>“Oh yes, that. I won’t take the spotlight today, but please know I understand. I struggled heavily with many emotions relating to my father and have long dealt with the repercussions. Let’s talk, what are you feeling?”<br/>
</p><p>“I hate him. But I also don’t. I want him to never talk to me again, but I also want to be a good son. His values are folly. In some cases.”</p><p>“Family is complicated my friend.” Dimitri took a big swig of hot chocolate before he continued. “But I’ve found it’s worth it to try and work together-to maintain a connection if possible. After all, you’ve been through so much with your family after eighteen years of living.”</p><p>“What if that connection gets taken away from you without your choice?” The rage built in Felix’s voice. He was trying to contain it so he didn’t scare people off but it always felt so fresh.</p><p>“A feeling I also know too well. You can’t change what happened-only how you cope with it. It’s not on you to try and live for what they were living for, your life is your own. I bet that if you asked your father, he would also tell you to live for what you believe in.”</p><p>“Easier said than done.” The line cook brought over their omelets. Felix’s looked properly spiced and ready for combat, while Dimitri had gone for a simple ham and cheese.</p><p>“How very plain,” Felix said as he reached for the pepper.</p><p>“I like to keep it simple and consistent when I eat,” Dimitri said. “Honestly, I eat most stuff. It’s like I don’t even need taste buds!”</p><p>They attacked the food without hesitation. Nothing but scraps remained.</p>
<hr/><p>Group 1180’s first activity that day was an academic resources lecture with Prof. Seteth, held in the research quarter of the library. Sylvain had apparently taken the day off, having skipped breakfast completely. Felix wasn’t surprised. As soon as he found out Sylvain was a frat legacy student he had completely written him off as a generic fuckboy. Felix had taken kindly to Lysithea and Annette in the meantime.</p><p>“Oooooo! I just can’t wait to learn EVERYTHING about college with you!” Annette had gleefully said. She was clearly at GMU to try every single thing she could. Meanwhile, Lysithea wasn’t playing games.</p><p>“If you distract from my studies I’ll annihilate you,” she threatened. “But please do feel free to interrupt if it involves cake.” Felix figured it could be interesting to learn what life was like as a sugar fanatic.</p><p>Group 1180 approached the library and took their seats. Felix saw a new face in the front row: long pink hair, a hat that said “S.W.U.G.,” and sunglasses shaped like stars. He pretended she wasn’t there and braced for academics.</p><p>“Good morning, group 1180,” an older voice said. A man with dark green hair walked into the room carrying a huge stack of books. He looked to be somewhere in his 40’s, but not decrepit, like some old people. “I am Professor Seteth and it is my absolute pleasure to welcome you to the GMU library. This is our research quarter, the prime location for all of your academic needs. I can be found here every day from 9 to 5 and am always eager to assist. Before I go on, let me make sure everyone is here. I see seven people but-“</p><p>He stopped when he saw the girl in the front row. “Oh not this again. Hilda, you were a freshman two YEARS ago. You don’t need to see my lecture again!”</p><p>“Oh Professor Seteth, how can I help myself?” she said. “It’s just so exciting to watch you in action. Besides, Marianne’s busy with equestrian move-in and I’m avoiding my orientation group. It’s the perfect excuse!”</p><p>Seteth, looking visibly distressed but also quite embarrassed, lifted a finger to his glasses. “Very well. Let’s just get on with our day shall we? I see that everyone except Mr. Gautier is here so we will proceed without delay. The two most important resources for you to be aware of for your academic needs are the Crest research database and your GMU login. When browsing the archives…”</p><p>Felix stopped paying attention. It wasn’t his fault academic resources were duller than rocks. He began reflecting on what Dimitri said at breakfast. Glenn died four years ago and since then Felix had never been the same. He put up as many walls as possible to keep people away: if he never cared about anyone else, he would never again feel the horrific pain of losing them too soon. He had also stopped taking any interest in his own wishes, wading through life just following the next set of instructions doled out to him by his father or his school. Even though Glenn died like a fool, following orders and not thinking of himself, Felix couldn’t shake that he somehow needed to make up for Glenn not being around anymore. He was trying to fulfill the role Glenn didn’t get to: being the next star of the Fraldarius line. Getting this degree was just a stepping stone along that path, sure, but Felix began to hear what Dimitri had said.</p><p>“Live for what you believe in.” Was such a thing…allowed? Didn’t someone need to finish Glenn’s work? Even though he’d never show it, Glenn’s death hit Felix harder than anything. Felix Hugo Fraldarius, who everyone misjudged as not caring about a soul. He cared so much, so selflessly, and so willingly for others until Glenn died. What if he was allowed to care again?</p><p>That was a bit too much for 11AM. He tried to sink back in for Seteth’s droning about reliable sources to little avail.</p>
<hr/><p>After their activites had wrapped up for the day, Felix headed for the campus center to do a little exploring. He was about to make a stop at the coffee shop when he saw not one but two familiar faces: one was blonde and one was red. Why the fuck were Ingrid and Sylvain together? Felix was going to explode if Sylvain had already attempted to flirt with Felix’s best friend.</p><p>“Oh my gosh FEEEEEEEE!!!” Ingrid ran up and gave him a gigantic hug. “Fe it’s so good to see you on campus! This is my friend from horse camp, Sylvain.”</p><p>“Oh trust me, he and I have <em>really </em>hit it off,” Sylvain said. He shot a dastardly grin at Felix followed by a sly wink.</p><p>Fuck, he was so fucking cute.</p><p>“I’m cursed enough that this oaf lives right next door to me, Ingrid,” Felix said. “I have to be within ten feet of him every night for the entire year.”</p><p>“Lucky me,” Sylvain said. “Anyways, Ingrid you’re wasting your time. Felix doesn’t like me.”</p><p>“WHAT?” Ingrid yelped. “What what what? Fe what gives?”</p><p>“He’s a bitch,” Felix replied. “An unbelievably stuck-up, hyper stupid bitch.”</p><p>“Clearly you haven’t gotten to know him,” Ingrid said. “That settles it, the three of us are getting dinner, right now!</p><p>“Ingrid, it’s 4:30PM I was here for coffee-“</p><p>“Felix Hugo Fraldarius you will come to the dining hall with me RIGHT NOW!” and before he could protest she had them both by a bicep and was dragging them out of the campus center.</p><p>The campus center was five minutes away from the dining hall but it felt like five hours. Ingrid loosened her grip on the boys after getting them past the door but she still had them both in custody. Felix groaned repeatedly at the prospect of sharing an entire meal with Sylvain but it seemed he had no choice in the matter.</p><p>They arrived after an agonizing few more minutes. “Hi, I’m swiping in these two idiots please,” Ingrid said. She offered her ID to the cashier and got it swiped three times, giving the boys a free meal.</p><p>“Ok, we’re all sitting here. I’m going to go grab twelve slices of pizza.” She was off before Felix knew it. He threw his backpack down without saying a word and marched off to grab some coffee. As he was walking he took in today’s dining hall crowd: conventionally attractive jocks, cute nerds, boys of all shapes and sizes. Oh, and other people too, not just boys. He saw a table full of people with a pride sticker at the end of it that he definitely wanted to investigate later.</p><p>When he had his coffee, he headed back, but only saw Sylvain sitting at the table.</p><p>“Uh, where’s Ingrid?” he asked.</p><p>“Beats me,” Sylvain replied. But you know that girl and pizza, she could be back in the kitchen eating a fresh one by herself. We’re lucky there’s any left for the rest of the students.”</p><p>“Right.” Felix started for the exit.</p><p>“Wait, can you stay?” Sylvain pleaded.</p><p>“Don’t test my patience, frat star.”</p><p>“Look, Ingrid’s a good friend of mine and apparently of yours too. I think we owe it to her to at least <em>try </em>and get along, don’t you?”</p><p>Felix heard Dimitri in his ears once more. If he wanted to live for himself, this would be a start.</p><p>“Fine.” Felix sat back down. “But this isn’t happening because I like you. This is for Ingrid.”</p><p>“Hey, I’ll take whatever time I can get with the guy who killed his roommate.”<br/>
</p><p>“Ugh, not you too!”</p><p>“I’m just playing, Fe. It’s a funny rumor is all. Can I call you Fe by the way?”</p><p>“My friends call me Fe.”</p><p>“Aren’t we trying to be friends?”</p><p>“Key word is trying, imbecile.”</p><p>“Crystal clear, ice queen.” Sylvain took a sip of his iced tea. “So let’s start small, Felix. Where are you from?”</p><p>This was going to be like pulling teeth. “St. Louis,” Felix replied. Not to be outmatched, he took a big swig of coffee. No amount of caffeine would make this easier. He hated that Sylvain was so cute. <em>Nobody that cute should be allowed to be such a jackass</em>, he thought.</p><p>“Oh, a Midwestern boy at a Midwestern school. I’m from Westchester, New York myself.”</p><p>“Appropriate you’d be from a town with a stuck up name.”</p><p>“Dude, it’s just a town name. Do you ever hear something positive in a sentence?’</p><p>“Maybe your sentences are bad.”</p><p>Sylvain was clearly pressed. “Ok,” he said. “Maybe you take the lead and I’ll follow. Start talking about something you love.”</p><p>“Um.” Felix paused. He couldn’t remember the last time someone asked him to do that. “Well, I do love fencing. It’s as close to wielding a sword as I can get in the year 2019.”</p><p>“Hey, that’s cool. Why do you wanna wield a sword?”</p><p>“I guess it just kind of makes sense to me.” Felix began to feel his pulse slow down a bit. Maybe this wasn’t so hard after all.</p><p>“Good for you. I think that’s really cool,” Sylvain said. “Now do you have something you wanna ask me?”</p><p>“I guess I want to hear about something you love.”</p><p>“Easy, sex.”</p><p>Felix nearly spat out his coffee.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” he said. “I have the decency to ask you about yourself and you immediately make it about sex?”</p><p>“I mean you <em>did </em>tell me to talk about something I love,” Sylvain cooed. “I don’t mean it to sound like a fuckboy. I genuinely am just a very sexual person.”</p><p>Felix was beginning to notice his jeans getting even skinnier.</p><p>“Could you stop?” he asked. There was no way Felix Hugo Fraldarius would go down as the roommate killer who popped a boner on the second day of orientation in the dining hall.</p><p>“Hear me out,” Sylvain said. “It’s just an important part of who I am. It like helps me get grounded physically, it’s a fun way to meet new people, and it never really gets old. Now that I’m at college, I have even more freedom. Especially living in the same hall as a bunch of hot guys?”</p><p>Felix almost started combusting internally.</p><p>“It’s gonna be tough to restrain myself this year,” Sylvain said.</p><p>“W-wait,” Felix asked. “So you’re-“</p><p>“I’m bi.”</p><p>The cutest boy of all time was bi. He was bi, available, and Felix was two seconds away from being dangerously hard at the dining hall.</p><p>“Um, I have to go,” Felix said. “Now.”</p><p>“Oh not again,” Sylvain said. “I’m sorry. I tried to engage and I just messed it up agai-“</p><p>Felix didn’t hear anything Sylvain said as he sprinted out of the dining hall holding his backpack in front of him. Being around hot boys was so difficult sometimes. Knowing they were single, into guys, and on your floor was even more difficult.</p><p>He got a safe distance away, calmed down a bit, and then headed back to his dorm. He had a few hours remaining before the floor meeting that night and was determined to not make any other embarrassing mistakes that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why Can't we be Friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, everyone!<br/>thanks for bearing with me. I had a lot of...stuff to figure out this week. I don't know y'all well yet, but just know I repaired a long lost friendship with my favorite person and I'm feeling really good about it.<br/>anywho, here's chapter 4! this one is less focused on the crack humor I've been using so far and is a bit softer. please prepare for emo hours with felix, tears of friendship joy with him and ingrid, and the much awaited moment of friendship between him and sylvain. big hugs! I'm working a virtual camp next week, so be on the lookout for a new chapter next sunday or monday. after that's done, i'll try to do two a week for a bit.<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Why Can’t We Be Friends?</p><p>                The floor meeting was scheduled for 8:00PM. Felix decided to order delivery once again because there was no way he could set foot in the dining hall again today after what happened earlier. Tonight’s menu: extra spicy tacos. While waiting for his dinner, he started checking out the remaining course offerings to sign up for new things. There were two requirements: a freshman perspectives seminar and an English class. The English class was no biggie but the perspectives seminar was questionable: it would either be awesome or full of shit. In the class listings, he found two things that genuinely interested him: “<em>I’m Spartacus: Weaponry Throughout History” </em>and <em>“Corporate Royalty: How America Needs to Break Free of Corporate Dynasties.” </em>One class about Felix’s favorite thing (swords) and another about something super relevant to him? Signed up.</p><p>                His food arrived around 7:15 and was consumed rapidly. He killed a bit more time in his room before the floor meeting and left five minutes early to try and not run into Sylvain, who would obviously show up fashionably late.</p><p>                “Oh my, I’m so excited to meet all of you!”</p><p>                A high-pitched, frail, and airy voice greeted the floor residents, neatly assembled in Fhirdiad Hall’s lobby.</p><p>                “I’m Mercedes, your RA for the year,” said the tall blonde lady. She definitely looked older than the rest of the residents. “I’m a senior and I’m just so excited to be taking care of you! Before we get started, please take one and pass the tray around.”</p><p>                Mercedes produced three trays of baked goods: brownies, cupcakes, pastries, you name it. Felix immediately passed the tray upon receiving it. Who cared about sweets? Meanwhile, he saw Lysithea and Annette sitting in the corner with two full trays all to themselves. When he made a brief gesture at them, they both looked up with ravenous eyes. He decided to just leave them be.</p><p>                “Now then, these baked goods are just plain and safe as can be,” Mercedes said. “But be careful-in the future there might be some fun surprises inside of my treats! Especially in April.” She shot a knowing wink at the crowd. “After all, if you’re going to have fun and break the rules, I’d rather you do it in the house.”</p><p>                Was she actively encouraging the students to break the rules in the dorm? Felix was kind of shocked at what he was hearing but didn’t mind, after all, this meant he would be able to drink all the hard liquor he wanted in the dorm without judgment.</p><p>                “That reminds me!” Mercedes continued. “Think of our dear Fhirdiad Hall as your home. I know it’s only a temporary residence and it may lack some things, but this is our shared family space. I think of all of you as my little siblings and feel very responsible for your well-being. So don’t hesitate to ask me if you need anything, nothing is too small! Whether it’s help with school, advice about the least trashy vodka to buy, or some stress relieving tactics, big sister is here to help!”</p><p>                Felix finally spotted Sylvain in the crowd. Shockingly, in the front row. Did he show up on time to something for once?</p><p>                “Now everyone get in a circle,” Mercedes said. “I figured we could break the ice by playing a brief game of ninja!”</p>
<hr/><p>                It was morning, two days later. Felix’s arms still hurt after getting absolutely spanked by Lysithea in ninja. How did she manage to move her limbs so quickly? Was sugar her secret weapon?</p><p>                Today was the first day of classes. Perspectives seminar with Professor Jeralt Eisner was his first class, 10:30AM. He did his usual routine of sprinting into the showers without being seen, but ran into a snag on his way out: a red-haired, tall, beautiful snag. Sylvain looked damn good in a towel and his 9AM bedhead was the stuff of dreams.</p><p>                “Hey Felix,” he said. “How’s it going? Ready for class?”</p><p>                “Uh, hi,” Felix replied. “It’s fine. The shower’s cold today.”</p><p>                “Well that’s a shame. I guess I better ask someone to keep me company so I don’t freeze to death. Speaking of company, wanna walk to our perspectives seminar together? They’re sorted by orientation group, so we’ll be in the same one.”</p><p>                “No. Don’t follow me.” Felix broke for his room and slammed the door. All he could think about while getting dressed was how good Sylvain looked in that towel.</p><p>                Felix left Fhirdiad Hall at 10:15. He skipped breakfast most days because lunch felt more fulfilling on an empty stomach. Perspectives was located at the Leicester Academic Center on the second floor. He started on his way but was quickly interrupted by the sound of footsteps.</p><p>                “Gotcha.”</p><p>                God DAMMIT.</p><p>                “Seriously Sylvain?” Felix said. “I said leave me alone.”</p><p>                “Oh, what a cruel twist of fate,” Sylvain replied. “How inconvenient that I just happened to be leaving the dorm at the same time as you and am heading to the same place as you. What a shame.” He sounded like a Shakespearean fuckboy.  </p><p>                “Stay quiet and don’t bug me.”</p><p>                “Wanna hear a secret?”<br/>
                “No.”</p><p>                “You don’t actually hate me.”</p><p>                Felix felt his pulse racing. He wasn’t sure if that was due to bubbling anger or severe attraction.</p><p>                “So what,” he replied.</p><p>                “Soooooooo, why can’t we be friends?” Sylvain asked. “We live right next to each other. We got off to a bad start. Why can’t you just admit-“</p><p>                “I have nothing to admit to you. I said don’t bug me while we walk to class.”</p><p>                “Fine.”</p><p>                They walked the rest of the way to Leicester in silence.</p><p>                They found Jeralt’s classroom with relative ease. Once they walked in, Felix saw a host of familiar faces: Annette, Lysithea, Caspar, Linhardt, and Bernadetta, along with the man who was clearly a professor. He took his seat in the back of the room and Sylvain followed suit.</p><p>                “You’re SITTING next to me?” Felix asked.</p><p>                “Ok dude this one’s not even a big deal,” he said. “It’s a small room. There’s eight seats. I’m just sitting where I walked to.”</p><p>                “I see we’ve already gotten to know each other a bit!” an older voice said. Professor Jeralt was tall, had a long beard, and two scars on his face. Felix wasn’t sure if he was fifty or five hundred years old.</p><p>                “Welcome to your freshman perspectives seminar. I’m Jeralt, but you can call me captain if you want,” Jeralt said. “Leave that professor stuff in the hall, I’ve never been much for honorifics.”</p><p>                “Question #1,” Lysithea said. “If you don’t like the honorifics, why did you say we can call you captain?”</p><p>                “Well,” he said, “I was the captain of the student capture the flag team my first year here and carried us to total victory. So the kids started calling me captain. Make sense?”</p><p>                “Oh WOW,” she replied. “Does that mean you’re a capable professor who will provide sufficient academic and epistemological challenges inside of the classroom?”</p><p>                “I sure hope so, but sadly this is a perspectives seminar.” He sat down and kicked his feet on to his desk. “See, these things are designed to be a free course credit with little actual information. Just for fun. But I could tell as soon as I saw the fine folks of group 1180 that this section would be different.”</p><p>                “Please just make it interesting,” Linhardt said. Felix noted that he was still wearing a crop top, but this time it was rainbow. He immediately wondered what Linhardt would wear during the winter. “I have a knack for getting bored in classes and I sincerely hope college is different.”</p><p>                “I have a proposition for you, group 1180,” Jeralt said. “What if we skipped out on the perspective BS and I teach an abridged version of my <em>History of World Leaders </em>class?”</p><p>                Felix leaned forward intently.</p><p>                “We’ll call it a history credit, it’ll provide an actual challenge, and we can each pick someone to focus on. Sound like a plan?”</p><p>                “I’m in,” Sylvain said. “But only if we focus on tactics as well as political appearances. I think strategizing is miles more interesting than political posturing.”</p><p>                Felix’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Did Sylvain just say something smart? And express genuine interest in a subject that wasn’t related to promiscuity?</p><p>                “Absolutely,” Jeralt replied. “In fact, let’s spend today doing names and introductions, picking figures, and choosing sub-topics. You all will design the curriculum and I’ll supply the professoring.”</p><p>                Group 1180 nodded in agreement. Except Bernadetta, who threw up a light thumbs-up from below her desk.</p><p>                “Hey,” Sylvain whispered. “I’m picking Sun Tzu, so make sure you don’t double up.”</p><p>                “I’m picking Alexander the Great so don’t worry about it,” Felix replied.</p><p>                “Nice one. Did you know he was super not straight?”</p><p>                “Seriously?”</p><p>                “Yeah there’s tons of books about his many love affairs with all kinds of people. Sounds like the dream am I right?”</p><p>                He elbowed Felix’s ribcage. Felix didn’t hate it.</p>
<hr/><p>                At around 3:30, Felix’s day was done. His other two classes proved average and lunch was up to par. Today’s real event was the club fair, starting at 4PM on the green. Felix was practically foaming at the mouth at the opportunity to join a student organization and immediately crush the competition.</p><p>                “Yo, Fe!” Caspar called. “Wanna head to the club fair together?” He had the rest of group 1180 in tow.</p><p>                “I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” Felix said. He was trying to be friendly with the group but was still worried he would actually become friends with a few of them. He grappled with the idea that maybe he did deserve good things, real friendships, and a shot at being a college student. Every time he made some progress on the idea though, he just remembered Glenn. He remembered that people who are close to Felix Hugo Fraldarius never have happy endings. As the group walked to the club fair, he took in his surroundings: a group of freshman all heading to a brand new destination together, not a lot of worries, a light air. Was this actually…allowed? Was life permitting him to relax?</p><p>                He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and gave it a go.</p><p>                “Welcome STUDENTS.”</p><p>                The familiar sass of Dean Byleth’s voice rang through a loudspeaker. “This is officially the official GMU club fair for the academic year of 2019-2020. The fair will last no more than two hours because I have a show to watch at 7. Soooooooooo, I hope everyone has a nice time and discovers a new hobby or two. Please do be aware that some of your professors are wearing super embarrassing outfits in the name of ‘advertising.’ This is a great opportunity to capture humiliating pictures of them and tag us on Instagram with the hashtag #GMUOfficial. Ooooookay everyone enjoy!”</p><p>                Group 1180 stood at the front of the green. Felix took in the enormous turnout of students and the numerous setups for different clubs. He saw all kinds of people convened and had no idea what to expect.</p><p>                “Oooooo! Lysithea look!” Annette said. “Baking club!”</p><p>                “Well, we’ve gotta go,” Lysithea said. “Best of luck to the rest of you.”</p><p>                Sylvain took off in his own direction. Bernadetta, Caspar and Linhardt remained.</p><p>                “Well, would the rest of you like to stick together?” Felix asked.</p><p>                “Y-yes please!” Bernie said. “I don’t think I’d be able to handle this event alone!”</p><p>                “Caspar and I will remain with the group as well,” Linhardt said. “Mind if we start by checking out the much-hyped equestrian team?”</p><p>                Felix nodded as the group headed off. He saw so many different postings: cooking club, rugby team, exotic birdwatching club, fencing team.</p><p>                Fencing. The same fencing he saw on the drive in to the school. He made a mental note to stop by fencing alone later.</p><p>                “THE UNIVERSITY CHAPLAINCY IS CORRUPT! Revolution or BUST!”</p><p>                A short blonde girl with burning red tights and an immense presence shouted (without a megaphone) at anyone walking by the debate team stand. Group 1180 stopped in front of their station after hearing her conviction about the chaplaincy.</p><p>                “Welcome young freshmen,” she said. “My name is Edelgard Von Hresvelg, captain of the debate team. It is my mission to ensure that the students of GMU find their own individual voices through debate: researching facts, crafting arguments, and annihilating their foes. And who might we have here?”</p><p>                “Well, we’re group 1180,” Linhardt said. “In front of you is me, Linhardt, the loud short guy is Caspar, the shy one is Bernadetta, and the dramatic one is Felix. He killed his roommate.”</p><p>                Felix facepalmed. Again. Why wouldn’t the roommate murder rumor die already?</p><p>                “Welcome to GMU, group 1180,” Edelgard said. “I look forward to assessing your abilities in the coming months. I hope you won’t disappoint. Now then, who among you is devoted to the study of knowledge-to the pursuit of being able to convince even the most stubborn of sticks that <strong>you </strong>deserve to be heard?”</p><p>                “This involves a lot of research and studying, right?” Linhardt asked.</p><p>                “Yes,” Edelgard replied. “You’ll need to have infallible arguments and the facts required to bolster your positions. If that interests you, sign this form. It will take approximately ten minutes of your time-I hope you understand, not just anyone makes the GMU debate team.”</p><p>                “You guys go on ahead,” Linhardt said. “I’ve found my calling.”</p><p>                “Well, I’m staying with Lin!” Caspar yelled.</p><p>                “B-B-Bernie’s good here too,” Bernadetta said.</p><p>                “Oh,” Felix said. “Well, no worries. I’m going to go on ahead and explore a few other stations. Should we…meet up for dinner?”</p><p>                “Awwwwww yeah!” Caspar replied. “We’ll see you at the dining hall at 7!”</p><p>                Felix left the happy trio to their sign-up sheets. He wandered through the club fair taking stock of all the new walks of life and hobbies he encountered: baking, cooking, chaplaincy, and more. He was in disbelief that almost every station was decently full. Did people really have this many interests? Felix took a moment to take it all in-he was really, truly in a new place surrounded by new people. No pipelines of political prowess, no corporate dynasty families: just people looking for their own path. </p><p>                “Psst, Fe!” He felt an elbow in his ribs and looked up to see Ingrid.</p><p>                “Oh, hey Ingrid,” he said.</p><p>                "Listen, are you busy?"</p><p>                "I wanted to check out the fencing setup, but I can always get the info about the team later. What did you have in mind?"</p><p>                “Wanna come say hi to the girls? Everyone’s super excited to meet you. I talked you up a BUNCH!”</p><p>                “Do I <em>have </em>to?”</p><p>                “Yup, if you love me!”<br/>
                “Ingrid, that’s still up for debate-“</p>
<hr/><p>                She was dragging him by the arm. Again. Ingrid’s raw physical strength was honestly horrifying. She led him to the equestrian section but nothing could’ve prepared him for the sight he saw. Apparently bringing your best members didn’t cut it for the equestrian team: they also brought two horses, their trophies, and some fan merchandise. Behind their table were six girls, all wearing their equestrian team jerseys. Felix recognized the pink haired one from Seteth’s lecture but didn’t know the rest: one with orange hair and leather boots, a girl with red hair (not your typical redhead) who looked supremely bored, a very refined girl whose blonde hair had purple curls, a light-blue haired girl sitting next to pink, and a girl with two face tattoos and a long purple fishtail braid. He was completely overwhelmed by the sheer presence of these women.</p><p>                “Girls, this is my childhood best friend Felix!” Ingrid exclaimed. “I’m so excited for all of you to meet him. I’m sure he’ll be spending a decent amount of time with us, considering I’m his only friend, so I hope you all get along.”</p><p>                “Felix, hmm?” the orange-haired girl said. “Name’s Leonie. I’m our fastest circuit rider.”</p><p>                “And our most humble athlete,” the bored one said. “I’m Hapi. Not like the emotion, it’s spelled with an ‘I’ at the end.”</p><p>                “Hapi, must you waste our new comrade’s time with such trifling matters as spelling?” the blonde asked. “Fear not, for Constance Von Nuvelle is here to inform you of much more pressing matters! You will be joining the team, won’t you?”</p><p>                “Uh, I’m afraid not,” Felix said. “Ask Ingrid, I’ve never been much good at riding a horse. I’m best when I’m on my own two feet.”</p><p>                “Oh. That’s too bad…” the blue-haired girl said. “I hope it wasn’t something I said.”</p><p>                “Marianne what did we say about you taking the blame for things you didn’t do?” pink-hair asked. “Not on my watch!”</p><p>                “Oh, thank you Hilda,” Marianne replied. “I’ll have to make it up to you at our date on Saturday.”</p><p>                “No WAY,” Hilda said. “Saturday’s my date sweetie. Anyways, hi Felix. I’m Hilda and I’m not an equestrian. I’m just their number one cheerleader.”</p><p>                “That’s very nice of you,” Felix said. “Thanks for, uh, supporting my friend.”</p><p>                “Fe, did you just thank someone you just met?” Ingrid asked.</p><p>                “Don’t make a big deal about it. I’m just trying a new way of talking to people.”</p><p>                “That’s <strong>ridiculously </strong>exciting,” Ingrid said. “We’re missing one, but this is everyone else. Petra, you haven’t introduced yourself yet.”</p><p>                “Oh! My apologizing,” Petra said. “My name is Petra. I am having arrival from Iceland to be studying at GMU. I too enjoy the riding of horse’s backs!”</p><p>                “Now you’ve met everyone,” Ingrid said. “So, wanna walk and talk for a minute?”</p><p>                “Sure,” Felix said. “I’ll see all of you around, I guess?”</p><p>                “Can you bring some snacks next time?” Hilda asked. “I get absolutely <em>famished </em>when I’m at practice with the girls.”</p><p>                “And a pot of tea wouldn’t hurt either!” Constance added. “It was simply a delight to meet you, Felix. I will be eagerly anticipating our future interactions!”</p><p>                “I think Dorte likes you,” Marianne said. One of the horses neighed in approval in Felix’s general direction. He saw Leonie mount the other horse as the girls talked to some newcomers. He and Ingrid took off in the other direction.</p><p>                “Fe, you look…not okay,” Ingrid said. “Are you sick or something?”</p><p>                “Listen, Ingrid,” Felix said. “I actually like my orientation group so far. And nobody’s gotten hurt. What if I ruin it all again?”</p><p>                “Fe, I know we’ve talked about this tons of times, and trust me, Glenn’s death hurt me too. But at some point you have to remember how to live your life.”</p><p>                “I just don’t want people to get too close to me just for me to lose them again.” He kicked some dirt as his eyes dimmed.</p><p>                “Hey,” Ingrid said. “Come here, and please don’t cry.” She pulled him in for a hug. “I know I give you a lot of shit, and remember that’s all in good fun. I am so proud of you for being so wonderful during your first few days here. I think it’s a wonderful thing for you to try and make friends again. You know I love our time together, and that’s never going to change, but I want you to be ok when I graduate and you still have another year left.”</p><p>                “Well, we’ll still talk on the phone and stuff right?” Felix asked. He felt a few tears fall down his face, but he knew he was safe.</p><p>                “Well DUH Fe. But that isn’t enough sometimes-I want you to be able to be with people and do fun things with them. Y’know, poke each other with sabers, eat spicy noodles, maybe even have a boyfriend?”</p><p>                “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, horse girl.”</p><p>                “Whatever you say, sword nerd.” Ingrid patted him on the back and dried his face. “I think you’re doing great so far. Not everyone you become close to in life will be cursed, I hope you know that. So, make friends. Be bold. Get out of your comfort zone a little. You should even give Sylvain another chance.”</p><p>                “Oh yeah, thanks a lot for abandoning us in the dining hall,” Felix said.</p><p>                “Not abandonment,” Ingrid said. “Highly suggested friendship time. He feels really awful about it. I got three separate texts from him last night about how worried he was that you’d never talk to him again. Give him a go, Fe. Okay?”</p><p>                Felix sighed heavily. “I’ll go try and find him later tonight.”</p><p>                “Good. Now, I’m going to go make sure Constance doesn’t scare off our new recruits. I love you, ok? Remember that anytime you get scared.”</p><p>                “Thanks, Ingrid.” He watched her sprint back to the equestrian post.</p><p>                <em>I love you too, </em>he thought. Trying to make friends with people was enough challenge for one day-saying that he had love for others would have to wait a bit.</p>
<hr/><p>                Felix got back to the dorm at around 6PM. He headed for his room and tossed his stuff on his bed before he heard a knock on the door. He figured it was Mercedes or something, with a list of administrative responsibilities. Unfortunately, fate had other plans.</p><p>                “Hey, can I come in?” Sylvain asked. He looked genuinely concerned.</p><p>                “Sure,” Felix replied. “I was actually going to look for you a bit later.”</p><p>                “Thanks so much,” Sylvain replied. He closed the door behind him and Felix got a little nervous. “I wanted to say, I’m sorry. I’m sorry we met with me playing loud music, I’m sorry I said all the wrong things at orientation, I’m sorry that I totally can come off as an ass. I can do better at that.”</p><p>                “I’m listening,” Felix said. Sylvain had a new look in his eyes, a look that begged for genuine connection. It still looked damn good on him.</p><p>                “Felix, I’ve known you for less than a week and I think you’re one of the coolest people I’ve ever met. You totally aren’t afraid to tell people off, your room’s got posters of your interests with no shame, and you seem to be focused on more than the material things in life.”</p><p>                “I’d say that’s probably true.” Felix leaned against the wall, kicked one foot behind the other, and crossed his arms. “But why not say that right away?”</p><p>                “Dude, it’s the first week of college,” Sylvain said. “Wouldn’t that have creeped you out?”<br/>
                “Eh, maybe a little,” Felix replied. “But it’s ok. I may have been a bit too…quick to judge you.”</p><p>                “Really? I promise I’m not what you think I am. A lot of people don’t give me the chance to show it-for totally valid reasons-but I swear, I’m a loyal friend. And I know how to have a good time. The easygoing fun-lover and the more reserved roommate-murderer. We could be an awesome pair of friends for freshman year.” He reached out a hand.</p><p>                “Friends?” he asked.</p><p>                Felix stared at the handshake waiting to happen. He was so scared about doing this: not only was it a friend, but it was a friend he found attractive. So many things could go wrong here, what if they got into a fight? What if one of them got drunk and said the wrong thing? What if-</p><p>                Fuck what-ifs. If he was going to try and grow, to try and be a new version of himself, he would have to do this.</p><p>                “Friends.” Felix went for the handshake.</p><p>                “Aw man,” Sylvain said. “This is so awesome, Ingrid’s gonna be so excited, I’m gonna text her right away. Wanna grab dinner tonight?”</p><p>                “I’m going with the rest of our orientation group at around 7,” Felix said. “You’re more than welcome to join. They’re quirky, but fun.”</p><p>                “Hey, as long as I get to hang out with you I’m good. I’ll see you in like an hour then?”</p><p>                “I’ll see you in an hour.”</p><p>                “Sounds awesome, friendo!” Sylvain threw up a peace sign as he headed back to his room. Felix locked up and breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t believe he was really doing it, making friends, giving them a shot at actually being important to him.</p><p>                And one of those friends just happened to be the cutest boy ever. From the first night, he considered that progress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Getting Acquainted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dear readers,<br/>i have a relatively free week for once! thanks for bearing with me as I ran my summer camp last week (virtual of course). this week expect a second chapter to make up for that-after all, this one ends a bit abruptly due to the sheer amount of stuff i crammed in. please enjoy, as always! see you for a second one this week &lt;3<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Sylvain Gautier, 2:03AM, 9/27: </strong>Hey Fe! I’m calling you Fe now, since we’re officially pals by the way. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today, I’m thinking the dining hall. I had a chill time with the orientation group along but I really wanted to get to know you a bit, so let’s make it just the two of us. See you around 6?</p><p><strong>You, 9:30AM, 9/27: </strong>I’d be ok with that see u @ 6 nerd</p><p><strong>Sylvain Gautier, 10:43AM: </strong>omg dude you type so different than you talk, now that I know you’re also an all lowercase ho this is all our chat will be</p><p><strong>You, 10:45AM: </strong>I hate grammar.</p><p>Felix had already showered and eaten breakfast. He decided that keeping some reserve food and beverage in his fridge wouldn’t hurt in case walking to the dining hall was a no-go, so today’s meal was apple jacks, the closest he could get to spicy cereal. Today he planned to walk himself around campus and get acquainted with the general location of things. There was nothing more pathetic than freshmen in the eighth week of class who were late because they still had trouble finding the building. He had his campus map, some water, and a protein bar ready to go. Today’s outfit: edgy with an air of casual. A grey t-shirt, black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and a silver chain to tie it all together. His chain had a tag on the end that said “reach for the stars,” which he hated, but since the tag looked super hot he dealt with it. He threw on black sneakers and headed out of his dorm.</p><p>                The first location on his map of campus that piqued his interest was the administrative offices, located at Cethleann Academic Building. Most of the administrative staff were out on Saturdays but for some reason Dean Byleth’s office hours were listed as including a 10-4 Saturday shift. He intended to check out if the Dean was fibbing or not while seeing the building. On his way to Cethleann, he took a second to enjoy the weather. It was the final weekend of September, the only month in an Illinois that wasn’t bone-chilling, and the campus leaves had started to turn. Felix was grateful that GMU was on the quarter system: it spared him an agonizing first month of school in the blistering heat. A pleasant 60 degree day in the fall was as good as it got for touring campus.</p><p>                When he reached Cethleann he took the elevator up to the 5<sup>th</sup> floor, where Dean Byleth’s office was. At the front desk he saw an older man with a mustache, jotting in his notebook.</p><p>                “Excuse me,” Felix said. “I saw that the Dean has office hours on Saturday. Is that true?”</p><p>                “IS it,” the man said. “Young man, you’re clearly new to campus! Our Dean’s hours are listed as 10-4 on Saturday and so here she is. You wouldn’t expect a no-show from someone so pris-DEAN would you?”</p><p>                Oh god, dad jokes.</p><p>                “I’m Alois, assistant to the Dean,” he said. “it’s a pleasure to meet you young…er, what’s your name?”</p><p>                “Felix,” he replied. “Can I see the Dean or not?”</p><p>                “Gooooood afternoon STUDENT!” Dean Byleth appeared from her office. “Are you here for my office hours? I sure hope so because I got a dozen donuts and they’re not gonna eat themselves.”</p><p>                “Right you are ma’am!” Alois said. “After all, those donuts must taste…a-glaze-ing!”</p><p>                “He doesn’t have an off-switch,” Dean Byleth said. “Trust me, I’ve tried installing one. Come on in, Felix.”</p><p>                “Well I guess I’ve met you,” Felix said to Alois.</p><p>                “That you have young man!” he replied. “Alois. Donut forget it!”</p><p>                Felix felt the life leaving his body with all of these puns.</p><p>                “Oooookay what can I do for you Felix?” Dean Byleth said. She held out the box of donuts. Felix noticed that two were already gone. He found an apple cider donut and ate it to be polite.</p><p>                “Well, I’m a freshman and I’m just getting to know the campus,” Felix replied. “I have a few places of interest to visit, but I was wondering if you had any recommendations.”</p><p>                Dean Byleth’s reply was delayed by donut chewing. “Sorry,” she said with her mouth full. “I was just lost in the flavor of this strawberry supreme. Okay so like you should see the church just so you know what’s up with it. The chaplaincy isn’t required but Rhea CERTAINLY makes her presence known. Aside from that you should like see health services so you know where it is-I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you if you get sick. Speaking of, don’t EVER leave things in the dorm bathroom cupboards. Two words: cess. pool.”</p><p>                Felix mentally checked off that all his shit was in his room. As if he would trust young adults with hygiene.</p><p>                “Your silence tells me you’ve already deduced that dorms are soooooo gross,” Dean Byleth continued. “At least one freshman isn’t an idiot. You can also go to the library in case Seteth is doing an extra shift, he can be a <strong>lot </strong>to handle but he’s actually super smart and may drop some major facts on you. If I were you I’d wrap up with a cup of tea afterwards and immediately find a snack.”</p><p>                “That’s actually quite helpful,” Felix said. “I have my fencing tryout later so a snack will be in order.”</p><p>                “OOOOOOOOOO fencing,” the Dean said. “That’s like really niche and cool, not a lot of freshies are gonna go for fencing. You should stop by more often because I don’t find you super annoying yet.”</p><p>                “I’ll keep that in mind,” Felix said. “Perhaps we can keep our minds engaged with an interesting discussion while lamenting the state of cleanliness in Fhirdiad Hall.”</p><p>                “Isn’t that accurate. Make sure you take a donut for the road, if I eat all of these I’m not going to have room for my chicken parmesan tonight.”</p><p>                Felix took a strawberry donut for the road and headed out. Next stop: the old church.</p>
<hr/><p>                Signs for the university chaplaincy were strewn across the lawns in front of the church. “Find your inner peace,” “all can repent,” and “we are all worthy” were some of the highlights. Felix entered the old chapel and found a decent number of students inside, seemingly centered around a green-haired woman in long robes.</p><p>                “Do not fear, my children,” the woman said. “It is a new year but as long as you have your faith everything will work out. Now, who would like some holy water?”</p><p>                Felix stayed toward the back of the chapel until most of the students had left. The woman spotted him and gestured for him to follow.</p><p>                “I see that you are new to Garreg Mach. I am the archbishop, Rhea,” she said. “I am the head of the university chaplaincy and a devout believer in the power of faith. What is your name?”</p><p>                “I’m Felix,” he replied. “I don’t really know a lot about religion.”</p><p>                “Felix is a fine name,” Rhea said. “Do not worry, we welcome even the most novice of believers in our halls. The chaplaincy offers social gatherings, meetings of faith, choir participation, and frequent festivals to celebrate various occasions. Here, everyone is welcome to come together and feel the boon of faith.”</p><p>                “That sound…not half bad actually. What’s the catch?”</p><p>                “It is simple: an annual membership fee of $500.”</p><p>                Oh, there it was. Felix had never encountered a church that had wholly pure intentions before, so why start now?</p><p>                “Ah,” he said. “That seems a little hefty for college kids.”</p><p>                “Nonsense,” Rhea continued, her serene voice presiding over the room. “Such a fee is nothing when compared to the breadth of knowledge, community, and strength that students receive at the chaplaincy. Additionally, our festivals have costs, as you may guess. We simply need the supplies to hold them.”</p><p>                Her voice was so calming and divine that Felix almost considered dropping the money right there. Then he came to his senses. “I’ll ask my parents about the fee and hopefully see you again, Archbishop.”</p><p>                “Please, call me Your Grace,” Rhea said. “I will be seeing you, young Felix. May the goddess hold you in her hand.”</p><p>                He skidaddled out of the church at top speed. The chaplaincy felt more like a cult than a gathering of God-fearing students. Next up was the library, where he had been during orientation. He wanted to acquaint himself more with the academic resources, as he had to remind himself that the end goal of all this college stuff was a degree, after all. He briskly marched across campus, bumping into a few random students here and there. He couldn’t help but notice that everyone seemed hotter at college: he didn’t remember seeing this many attractive guys back in St. Louis. Maybe that was just a side effect of high school. Either way, Felix wasn’t complaining. While he had a special spot in his heart for Sylvain already, he was trying to not ruin the friendship by immediately pursuing something more. But every time Felix remembered the thick red hair, slightly concerning but damn charming smile, and perfectly built shoulders, the other boys seemed irrelevant. He found himself daydreaming about how good Sylvain would look while swimming as he continued his walk across campus.</p><p>                <em>Fuck, </em>he thought to himself. <em>Felix, you’re damn gay.</em></p>
<hr/><p>                The library was pretty self-explanatory: Seteth wasn’t around, something about him being preoccupied with his daughter, so he hadn’t come to work. Felix walked around some shelves, found the printing stations, and left. His next stop was health services, located five minutes away. The health services building was small, probably not a good sign about the facilities inside, and painted an ugly yellow.</p><p>                Felix opened the door and was immediately greeted by a middle-aged woman shouting at him.</p><p>                “Oh hi you little treasure,” she said. “Health services condom bin is right in front of you ok?”</p><p>                “Uh, I’m not here for the condom box,” he said.</p><p>                “Oh that’s a first. Well then why <em>are </em>you here? How can Professor Manuela help you?”</p><p>                “I was just touring the campus to get acquainted with the facilities. This is health services right?”</p><p>                “I just called it the health services condom bin didn’t I?” She slot a sly wink in his direction. “Yes dear, this is health services. In case you get sick, or get an STD, or just want a lollipop, we’re here for you. And if I’m working, you’ll get a free concert too!”</p><p>                Felix was already getting annoyed. However, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this woman was secretly an expert under all of her bluster. She stood before him in a labcoat that was bedazzled with several different shades of red and pink, heels, and a personalized clipboard with a big ‘M’ on the back.</p><p>                “At any rate, you’re a freshman I take it?” she asked.</p><p>                “Yeah, I just got here from St. Louis,” Felix replied.</p><p>                “Oh I LOVE STL! I gave a killer jazz concert at Hard Rock Café downtown there before you were even born. You should’ve seen me in my prime, I was an absolute star.”</p><p>                “That sounds cool. What’s your background with medicine?”</p><p>                “I attended med school at Northwestern, of course. That was back when I was the weekly entertainment in Boystown in Chicago. Ever been to Boystown?”</p><p>                “No.”</p><p>                “Two words: theater. gays.”</p><p>                She let out an airy cackle and kicked her feet up on the desk.</p><p>                “I didn’t even catch your name sweetheart,” she said. “What is it? Don’t tell me-you’re a Chris?”</p><p>                “Felix,” he replied. “Felix Fraldarius.”</p><p>                “As in related to Rodrigue Fraldarius?”</p><p>                “Oh, so you’ve heard of my dad.”</p><p>                “Of COURSE,” she slammed on the desk. “Royal Rodrigue’s is where I bought the materials for all of my stage costumes for jazz clubs. He sure has an extensive selection of sequins. I don’t think there’s such thing as too many sequins, do you, little F?”</p><p>                “Uh…it’s hard to disagree with that,” Felix said.</p><p>                “I’ll say. At least one freshman understands the value of sequins.” She checked her watch and let out a hoot. “My goodness it’s time for my next checkup! There’s a poor girl downstairs who got chlamydia her first week of senior fall. You know how we prevent chlamydia Felix?”</p><p>                “Abstinence?”</p><p>                “God no sweetie, you’re too young to be a professional prude. Condoms! Just a reminder that you can pick up a bunch on your way out of the building. Come back sometime won’t you? I’d love to chat with you again and I’ll bring tea next time.”</p><p>                “That sounds kind of nice actually,” Felix said. “I’ll see you around, professor.”</p><p>                “Take care sweetheart,” she said. She got up and headed down the hallway. Felix took his cue and left, but Manuela’s warning about chlamydia inspired him to grab a few rubbers. For emergencies, of course.</p>
<hr/><p>Next up was the gym, just in time for his fencing tryout. He had signed up for a 4:00 tryout slot and got there five minutes early. The fencing tryouts were being held in a yoga studio on the second floor. How odd to pair zen meditation with stabbing. He climbed up the stairs, eager to get his hands on a blade and go to work.</p><p>“Here for fencing?” someone asked. Felix looked up to see dark purple hair, a short cut, leather boots that looked ready for murder, and intense eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” he answered. “Where do I get a sabre?”</p><p>“Slow down,” the person said. “I’m Shamir, one of the coaches. Fill out that form first.”</p><p>She pointed to the desk in front of Felix and went back inside the studio. The form asked basic health questions, school year, dorm residence, etc., but had one standout question: “If you only had one super cool stone for making a fencing sabre, who would you give it to: coach Shamir or coach Catherine?” Felix left it blank because he hadn’t met them yet and headed inside.</p><p>“Aw c’mon Shamir. It’s not THAT crazy for me to be at a bar at 3AM,” a woman said. That was clearly coach Catherine, noted by the huge silver whistle around her neck.</p><p>“You’re pushing 40,” Shamir said. “Better tone it down.”</p><p>“I just turned 30 two weeks ago!” Catherine replied. “Soon you’ll be my age too and then you’ll wish you hadn’t made fun of me! Hi, who are you?”</p><p>“I’m Felix,” he said while handing the form to Catherine. “Fencing is one of my favorite activities.”</p><p>“Oho, I like this guy already,” Catherine said. “Alright, I’ll spar with you. Shamir, check over the form. This is gonna be real simple, just a few basic steps to gauge you.”</p><p>She brandished a sabre and gestured Felix to go for it. He dove in for a swift touch, but Catherine easily held him off. He tried to swing around and catch her blind spot but to no avail, as she was already looping around. They kept at it for around a minute before she stopped.</p><p>“This looks pretty good, Felix,” Catherine remarked. “But just one mistake.”</p><p>“What’s that?” he asked.</p><p>“You can’t dodge THIS!”</p><p>She went in for a direct chest hit but Felix deftly stepped aside and held his sabre next to her left arm.</p><p>“Checkmate.”</p><p>Catherine stood down and headed back to the coaches’ table.</p><p>“Yeah, I like this guy,” she said. “Any thoughts, my co coach conspirator?”</p><p>“Stop using alliteration in your sentences to sound smart,” Shamir said. “The only problem is that he didn’t answer the stone question.”</p><p>“WHAT?” Catherine shouted. “Dude, that’s the most important question on the questionnaire! How are we supposed to properly audit you if you don’t tell us who you’d give the stone to?”</p><p>“I figured you two could just fight for it once I threw it on the ground,” Felix said. “Then it would be a direct assessment of skill: the more skilled fighter gets the stone.”</p><p>Shamir and Catherine exchanged a knowing glance.</p><p>“We’ll email you your result by the end of next week,” Shamir said. “Be seeing you.”</p><p>“I hope I run into you before then,” Catherine said. “Then I can get some revenge for that failed surprise attack earlier!”</p><p>He grabbed his stuff and left the gym.</p>
<hr/><p>               After finishing his tour of campus and successfully trying out for fencing, Felix was in the mood for a cold brew. He found the coffee shop again and felt a very strange sense of comfort after smelling fresh grounds. There was only one other person in line on this Saturday, a guy with long black hair in a black coat. Felix approached cautiously and was careful to not make eye contact.</p><p>                “Feeling anxious, are we?”</p><p>                Felix looked up and was greeted by one intense yellow-green eye. The other was covered by his hair. Felix was immediately overcome with a sense of dread.</p><p>                “Not to worry,” the guy said. “I’m just here to get a cup of coffee. Nothing else could possibly be going on.”</p><p>                “I got a massive iced cold brew for Hubie!” a barista yelled.</p><p>                “That’s mine.”</p><p>                The guy took his coffee and left without saying another word. Unusual didn’t begin to sum him up. Felix stepped forward and was all set to order when a familiar voice cut-in.</p><p>                “Whatever he’s having is on me.” Sylvain said as he butted into view. “Hey friendo!”</p><p>                “Oh, hi Sylvain,” Felix said. He immediately worried he was blushing. “Um, I’ll have an iced coffee with cream. No sugar.”</p><p>                “I’ll take the same and a red velvet muffin!” Sylvain said while passing the barista a credit card.</p><p>                “I thought I was meeting you for dinner,” Felix asked.</p><p>                “You are, but now you’re also meeting me for coffee!” Sylvain replied. “I was just grabbing my afternoon pick-me-up and here you were! Sounds like fate to me.”</p><p>                “Mhm,” Felix said. “So, should we do some homework now and then chat over food later?”</p><p>                “Sounds like a plan, Fe!” Sylvain winked. They stood together waiting for their orders and to Felix, it did seem oddly fated. Maybe that was a bit dramatic. Either way, this was definitely a situation Lorde could write a song about, and that made him happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Master Tactician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay! a 2nd chapter this week! i did it!<br/>please enjoy. this is accidentally over 4000 words...maybe i need to try and write shorter chapters. if you like this length 1-2 times a week, please let me know, but also lmk if you want shorter. this one is a bit of fun and we'll have our first romantic miscommunication. oops! also writing this makes me realize how much better mlm content is when written by people who own that experience, i'm able to articulate a lot of life as a Big Gay Nerd in here and it has a lot of what I've been missing from other mlm content. anywho, i digress. lemme know what u think about chapter length! see you for ch. 7 soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: The Master Tactician</p><p>                The boys did a solid two hours of homework before Sylvain started whining about being hungry. They took off for the dining hall and were greeted by an extraordinary sight: breakfast for dinner. The omelet bar was operating at maximum capacity and instead of dessert there was a customizable pancake bar. Felix only cared about getting as many peppers into his omelet as possible, but Sylvain made a beeline for the pancakes. He came back to their corner table with a stack of six massive pancakes: two chocolate chip, two cinnamon roll, two Nutella.</p><p>                “Are you going to eat all of those?” Felix asked.</p><p>                “Obviously,” Sylvain replied. “Why else would I dish them all up?”</p><p>                “That’s just…so much pancake…”</p><p>                “And I’m a growing boy with quite an appetite.” He winked cattily before digging in. Those winks were going to drive Felix crazy. “Fuck, this is so good. Want a bite?”</p><p>                “Keep those sweets away from me.”</p><p>                “Suit yourself, ghost peppers anonymous.” Sylvain had already crushed a full pancake. “Ok, I have two proposals for our chat tonight.”</p><p>                “Two?” Felix sipped his coffee. Too hot, needed another minute. “Why so much effort today?”</p><p>                “I’m feeling nice,” Sylvain cooed. “Plus, this is long overdue. So option one: we play the question game. Option two is freeform chat, no pressure. Do you have a preference?”</p><p>                “What’s the question game?” Felix asked.</p><p>                “We just go back and forth, random question, whatever you can think of. But you have to answer. Go until you get bored. Sound fun?”</p><p>                “Sounds like a contest. I’m in.” His omelet was delightfully spicy, but he would prevail with ease.</p><p>                “Alright, I’ll go first. Ingrid: good person or best person?”</p><p>                “Best. Our orientation leaders: hot or not?”</p><p>                “Hot as hell but very taken. Professor Jeralt: low key a zaddy?”</p><p>                “That question sucks. Try again.”</p><p>                “Haha, okay okay.” Sylvain paused to go for more pancakes. Felix could not believe how fast this boy ate food. He also took note that Sylvain went for tea instead of coffee, an indicative choice. “Take two: is Jeralt’s class boring or fun?”</p><p>                “To be determined,” Felix answered. “Let’s stop asking about other things now. You: how bad is your roommate?”</p><p>                “6/10. He’s not terribly gross, but not clean enough for me. Also he won’t let me have sex in the room so far.”</p><p>                “Why are you already thinking about that?”</p><p>                “Beep-beep! My question turn, not yours.”</p><p>                “But I’m serious how are you-“</p><p>                “Your roommate: do you feel bad about not having one?”</p><p>                “No.”</p><p>                “Not even a smidge?”</p><p>                “My question, dumbass.”</p><p>                “Touché.”</p><p>                Felix paused to finish his food. He also wanted to steal a direct stare at Sylvain. His eyes were this eclectic mix of brown and green that always seemed like they weren’t quite telling the whole truth. Today, Sylvain had shaved and looked absolutely fresh. His hair was intentionally messy, always presenting the air of “I’m a mess, but not <em>that </em>much of a mess.” Felix still couldn’t believe how crisp his jaw was and how perfect his shoulders were. He caught himself before looking any lower and prepared his question. What would catch Sylvain off-guard?</p><p>                “Are you excited about rushing that frat? Which one was it again?”</p><p>                “Pi Delta. No, I’m not and I don’t want to.” That caused a massive swig of tea. Felix had hit a pressure point: he wanted to know more, but didn’t want to cause any harm.</p><p>                “This isn’t a question but I’m sorry for asking that,” Felix said. “We don’t have to talk about it right now.”</p><p>                “Let’s not,” Sylvain answered. “I’d like to be in a good mood for Claude’s tonight.”</p><p>                “What?”</p><p>                “Did you forget? There’s a huge party at his house tonight, apparently he throws them really often. This is his ‘welcome back’ party. You’re obviously going.”</p><p>                “Is he allowed to do that? Aren’t we like, his orientation students?”</p><p>                “They sign a thing saying they can’t have alcohol around us during orientation. As soon as that’s done, everything is fair game. You’re coming, of course.”</p><p>                “Hmph.”</p><p>                “Look, if it sucks, which it won’t, you and I can duck out early and watch a movie or something.”</p><p>                “Ok fine. That’s a good contingency plan.”</p><p>                “Good, because I already told our group that we’re pregaming in my room. It wouldn’t be the same if you didn’t come!”</p><p>                “Um, when did that happen?”</p><p>                “Dude, are you not in the group text?”</p><p>                “Oh, I have it muted. Group texts are a pox upon the earth.”</p><p>                “Chill out, ice queen.” Sylvain demolished his final two pancakes. “You catch up on the text chain while I clear our plates.”</p><p>                “Oh, I can clear my own-“</p><p>                Sylvain had already picked everything up and was carrying it waiter-style to the dish drop. That was oddly nice of him. Or maybe Felix had misread him and he was secretly a gentleman. Ugh, what a dream.</p><p>                Felix took out his phone and went to the group chat. He found chaos inside:</p><p><strong>Naruto Run: </strong>what do you MEAN we don’t have any booze?</p><p><strong>rain drop crop top: </strong>Caspar, please use your brain and READ the text. I know you have one.</p><p><strong>Naruto Run: </strong>that’s what you think Lin!</p><p><strong>Sylvy: </strong>Relax guys. I’ve got two different handles of vodka and a buncha beer. We’re so chilling.</p><p><strong>Annielikesponies06: </strong>OMG SYLVAIN THAT’S SO MUCH BOOZE HOW DID YOU GET IT?</p><p><strong>Sylvy: </strong>Mercedes.</p><p><strong>blackpink in your area: </strong>as in our R.A. mercedes?</p><p><strong>Sylvy: </strong>No as in my dad’s car Mercedes. Duh our R.A.! She was practically begging to buy booze for us during our first floor meeting, all I had to do was ask and it showed up in a Trader Joe’s bag in my mailbox. She even accepts Venmo.</p><p><strong>blackpink in your area: </strong>it’s lit fam</p><p><strong>Bern Notice: </strong>Lysithea why is that your nickname again?</p><p><strong>blackpink in your area: </strong>because blackpink is the revolution and all of you “kpop sucks” fools will learn</p><p><strong>rain drop crop top: </strong>While we’re on the topic of nicknames, someone give Felix one. If he even still exists.</p>
<hr/><p>“Fun stuff right?” Sylvain was back. He had an ice cream cone in hand.</p><p>                “Do I want to know what my nickname is?” Felix asked.</p><p>                “I may or may not have set it as RoommateKiller420.”</p><p>                “Sylvain!”</p><p>                “Dude, 420 is your room number and the roommate murder meme is top-notch. Learn to live with the memes.”</p><p>                “Bah.” Felix finished his coffee. “What time is the pregame starting then?”</p><p>                “Eight,” Sylvain answered.</p><p>                “Um, it’s 7:45.”</p><p>                “Nobody’s going to show up on time. Plus, we can walk back easy with tons of time. I’m not quite done getting to know you for tonight though. Whaddaya say: another 15 minutes of questions and then we’ll go get drunk together?”</p><p>                “I’ll have to change first. This isn’t what I wanna wear to a house party.”</p><p>                “You can change in my room if you want.”</p><p>                “I have my <strong>own room</strong>.”</p><p>                “What’s some bonding between friends if not helping each other with outfits?”</p><p>                “No. I do my own outfits.”</p><p>                “Well can you still judge mine? I’m not sure I’ve been crushing it with the college style so far.”</p><p>                “Judging is my thing. Yes.”</p><p>                “Alright then. I believe it was my question….”</p><p>                They did some more Q&amp;A before heading back to Fhirdiad Hall.</p>
<hr/><p>                Felix was hoping to get several strong glances, some people subtly checking him out, and maybe a few phone numbers at Claude’s. Since it was a house party, it would be horribly hot, so he dressed sensibly: hair up, black platform shoes, black t-shirt, blue jeggings at capri length. The jeggings were sure to turn heads, they made his ass look amazing. He spritzed on a very professional cologne and headed over to Sylvain’s.</p><p>                “Wow, that’s quite a serve!” Sylvain said. “How am I doing so far?”</p><p>                “Oh god, not good,” Felix said. “Why on earth are you wearing patterns with patterns?”</p><p>                “Is a patterned shirt with patterned shorts <em>not </em>a good move?”</p><p>                “No! You have to be like a very specific brand of fuckboy to pull that off!”</p><p>                “Well, I <em>am </em>a fuckboy-“</p><p>                “But not that kind! Get rid of the shorts, I can handle the shirt.” Felix started ruffling through Sylvain’s closet. He saw so many patterns he thought he was going to pass out. “Wow, we’re going to need to overhaul your entire wardrobe with all this nonsense.”</p><p>                “Fe, you wound me!” Sylvain said. “What’s the move for tonight?”</p><p>                “Do you have black shorts?”</p><p>                “Yep, one sec.” Sylvain was just standing there in his boxers. Felix tried his best to remain calm and not embarrass himself like he did in the dining hall the week before.</p><p>                “Ok, how bad is it?” Sylvain asked.</p><p>                “This is good,” Felix answered. “Tie it together with some sunglasses and a necklace and we’re set. What’s your cologne situation?”</p><p>                “Standard ocean breeze.”</p><p>                “You Abercrombie bitch.”</p><p>                “That’s me!”</p><p>                “Ok, you’re set.”</p><p>                And not a moment too soon. There were several quick knocks on the door and it was 8:20. Sylvain opened up to find Annette and Lysithea. Annette was wearing a skirt, boots, and a rainbow spaghetti straps top. Lysithea had on a purple short dress and flats.</p><p>                “Hey girls,” he said. “Welcome to the first of many 1180 evenings.”</p><p>                “Oooooo Sylvain!” Annette said. “You’re so sweet! Where should I leave my stuff? Where’s the booze? Do you think Claude’s house is going to be packed? Should I Venmo you for anything? I need a mint.”</p><p>                “Annette. Stop,” Felix said. “You’re giving me a headache.”</p><p>                “Sorry I’m just SO excited! Our first party!”</p><p>                “She’s going to blackout by 10,” Lysithea said.</p><p>                “And you’re not?” Sylvain asked.</p><p>                “No. I’m well aware of my status as a lightweight and I don’t intend to push my limits at the first social event I’ve been invited to.”</p><p>                “As for me, I’ll be going as hard as always,” Sylvain said. “Should we get into stuff now or wait for everyone else to arrive?”</p><p>                He was cut off by a well-timed knock. Annette got the door to reveal Caspar, Linhardt, and Bernadetta. Caspar was in a t-shirt and shorts, both the same light blue, Linhardt was in a long white button down and skinny jeans, and Bernadetta was sporting a leather jacket with a black skirt and black tights. Felix honestly couldn’t believe how well everyone cleaned up.</p><p>                “Is-is this the pregame?” Bernie asked.</p><p>                “Duh,” Sylvain answered. “What else does it look like?”</p><p>                “Like a couple of raging MAD LADS!” Caspar said. “Who’s ready to get WASTED?”</p><p>                “Honestly, me,” Linhardt said. “Are starting?”</p><p>                “We were just about to,” Sylvain said. He poured everyone a shot and raised his glass.</p><p>                “A toast to group 1180 and a great year ahead! Happy Saturday, everyone.”</p><p>                “Cheers!”</p><p>                “Hmph.”</p><p>                “AWWWW YEAH!”</p><p>                “Ch-cheers…”</p><p>                “*glug glug glug*”</p><p>                “Cheers ladies!”</p>
<hr/><p>                Group 1180 left for Claude’s at around 9:45. His apartment was a 15 minute walk from Fhirdiad Hall and the weather was nice out, so they took their time. On Sylvain’s recommendation, they were arriving a half hour late.</p><p>                “So as to not seem like ‘those desperate freshies’” he had said. Felix was amazed at how much of a grip Sylvain already had on being social. It was a little intimidating. On the way to Claude’s, Felix struck up a chat with Lysithea.</p><p>                “How was your week so far?” he asked.</p><p>                “It was sufficient,” she replied. “I received enough of a challenge in my coursework and tried twelve different desserts at the dining hall. Have you had their peach cheesecake?”</p><p>                “Can’t say I have.”</p><p>                “Have. The cheesecake.”</p><p>                “Maybe.”</p><p>                “How was your week?”</p><p>                “Good, I ended today by touring campus a bit and trying out for fencing.”</p><p>                “Oh wow, that sounds quite informative. I’d always thought fencing was fun but struggled to keep a sabre up. My body’s quite weak, after all.”</p><p>                “It is? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to rub it in-“</p><p>                “Please, you didn’t. There’s no need to baby me. It’s the result of many years of health trouble. I don’t want to be too much of a downer, but it is a thing that I have to deal with.”</p><p>                “Well, go easy tonight ok?”</p><p>                “I will. You have a few drinks in my stead.”</p><p>                They high-fived and carried on.</p><p>                Claude’s apartment was the second floor of a typical college townhouse: two residential spaces with a maximum of four people. However, it looked like Claude and Dimitri were living alone on the second floor. Felix thought it was disgustingly cute.</p><p>                “So do we…ring the bell?” Annette asked.</p><p>                “I think we should text one of them!” Caspar said.</p><p>                “Nah guys,” Sylvain chimed in. “You don’t enter a party and text someone, you just walk in.”</p><p>                “What do you mean?” Lysithea asked.</p><p>                “Look, side door. Unlocked. Goes straight up.”</p><p>                The group kind of awed at Sylvain’s knowledge of the party scene. None of them much knew what was going on, let alone how to enter. The group followed him up the stairs and were greeted with at least a hundred people.</p><p>                “OH MY GOD!!! MY CHILDREN HAVE ARRIVED!”<br/>
                Claude greeted Group 1180 ecstatically. He gave everyone a sloppy drunk hug before addressing them.</p><p>                “Guys, our contract is up,” he said. “I am officially allowed to be a bad influence. Welcome to my apartment, you’ll be getting to know it quite well over the coming years. Dimdim’s further in the back entertaining our guests. Who needs a drink?”</p><p>                Everyone except Felix and Sylvain followed Claude to the bar. They stuck to each other for a bit before Sylvain asked:</p><p>                “So, got your eye on anyone?”</p><p>                Felix stopped. Did he know? Did he already figure it out?</p><p>                “I’m just playing,” Sylvain continued. “I know you probably don’t wanna get involved with a guy just yet.”</p><p>                “Haha,” Felix laughed awkwardly. “For sure not. No way. I’m just here to turn heads and have fun.”</p><p>                “Well, should we dance?” Sylvain asked.</p><p>                “No. That’s a bit much don’t you think? I’m going to go find something harder to drink.”</p><p>                He left Sylvain and headed for the bar.</p><p>                On his way, he surveyed the room. People of all kinds were at Claude’s party, he was surprised by the mass following that Claude had. He was also impressed by the diversity of the room: many different walks of life were represented. It was a nice break from the intense sameness he faced when around his father. Once again, he was shocked by how hot everyone at college was. Did people just get more attractive if they weren’t from the same city as you? Or from your high school?</p><p>                At last, he reached the bar. He rifled through the bottles: cheap vodka, cheap beer, cheap wine, cheap whiskey, ah, there it was: Fireball. Just like how Felix wanted his food to fight back, he preferred for his booze to pack a punch. He poured a solid half cup and took up a position at a seat nearby.</p><p>                “FELIX!”</p><p>                Annette had found him again. She was tripping over her own feet (more than usual), and had extra-red cheeks. He could tell she was having a good night.</p><p>                “I just wanted to say I’m so so happy we’re in the same group,” she continued. “I know you’re really quiet and distant and all but for some reason I think we’re going to get along you know what I mean?”</p><p>                “I do,” Felix said. “I also-“</p><p>                “And you know I’m SO pumped about our perspectives class. And our R.A.! And our hall! And EVERYTHING!”</p><p>                She came in for a hug and Felix obliged. Then she immediately scurried off. Apparently Annette was one of those “as seen on TV” happy drunks who just wanted to hug everyone at the party. He caught a glimpse of Caspar, who had found the beer pong table and was slamming shots left and right, and Linhardt, who had taken up a seat on a nearby couch. Clearly he wasn’t planning on moving much. He walked up to the top floor to see what was going on at another part of the shindig.</p><p>                “Felix, it’s nice to see you!” a familiar voice said.</p><p>                He turned around to see Dimitri at the bottom of the stairs. Dimitri came up to give Felix an awkward bro-type high five, but Felix went for the handshake instead.</p><p>                “Oh god, sorry,” Felix said. “I’m really not good at when people are thinking high five or handshake and I just-“</p><p>                “Relax,” Dimitri said. “We’re fine. Are you having fun so far?”</p><p>                “It’s ok,” Felix replied. “A bit much for my tastes but I’ll manage.”</p><p>                “Claude does have a tendency to ‘go hard or go home’ at these things. I’m afraid you’ll be seeing our house like this quite a bit this year.”</p><p>                “See, he said the same thing. I thought orientation leaders didn’t really care about their freshmen after the first month.”</p><p>                “Claude and I made a pact to really be there with our freshmen, it’s part of why we became peer leaders to begin with. You’ll find a similar attitude from the head of the debate team that I’m on.”</p><p>                “You’re on debate? With that scary captain?”</p><p>                “Yes, she’s my step-sister.”</p><p>                Felix nearly spilled his drink from the shock. “Your what?”</p><p>                “Here, we’re blocking the stairs and if I share any other earthshattering life details with you the party will get very slippery very fast. My room’s upstairs, if you feel like chatting a bit longer?”</p><p>                “Please.”</p>
<hr/><p>                Dimitri’s room was near the dance floor set up on the top level of the house. It was a pretty big space with a medium-sized bed, lots of posters, a couch, and a desk.</p><p>                “Go ahead and sit wherever you’d like, this isn’t anything fancy,” Dimitri said. Felix took up a spot on the couch and Dimitri sat on his bed.</p><p>                “As you were saying,” Felix continued. “Step-sister?”</p><p>                “Yes, and we don’t always get along at times. We frequently disagree about the best way to get things done but it certainly adds a good deal of flair to our debates. I guess that’s why we’re on the team.”</p><p>                “She seems like she was born knowing what to do with herself.”</p><p>                “Sort of. There's a bit of a story here if you'll allow me. Edelgard had a rough childhood, just like myself and Claude. The reason Claude and I are so attentive of new students is because we were both abandoned as kids during times of need. Not to ruin your mood or anything.”</p><p>                “No, this is much more interesting than beer pong.”</p><p>                “Right.” Dimitri shot him a light smirk, indicating some level of understanding. “You see, my whole family died in a horrific car accident when I was very young, not even a teenager. Claude was failed by the education system at every level: he was the victim of a great deal of bullying because of who he is. His school administrators and many of his teachers left him to fend for himself. We decided we didn’t want to do that to a bunch of freshmen entering a new phase of life. You’ll find my step-sister El to be very much the same, but I won’t tell her story for her.”</p><p>                “That’s-“ Felix took a second to process all of it. He couldn’t believe how much was being shared with him at this moment. “You’ve had hard lives.”</p><p>                “Everyone is carrying a mountain, Felix,” Dimitri continued. “We don’t know how heavy or large each person’s mountain is, but everyone is carrying something with them. Some people were born to forge past their burdens and leave them in the dust, like El. Some people, like me, needed a good deal of help to get over those hardships. I have suffered, yes, but so have you. And so has everyone I ever meet. I try not to assume anything about a person’s experience when I meet them. If there’s one piece of wisdom I impart to you as an orientation leader, let it be to never make snap judgments about someone at GMU.”</p><p>                “I can’t promise I’ll get that right away,” Felix said. “I have a long experience with judging people correctly the instant I meet them.”</p><p>                “Are you quite sure about that?” Dimitri gazed at Felix with an incredibly sassy look, something Felix hadn’t seen from him yet. “Haven’t you already been wrong about the folks in our group?”</p><p>                “So what if I have?” Felix crossed his arms and looked away. “I just started this whole ‘being nice to new people’ thing so I’m doing fine as is.”</p><p>                “That’s a wonderful change for you. It sounds quite different from the attitude you had the first time we spoke.”</p><p>                “That reminds me, why me? You had known me for ten minutes and wanted to single me out for conversation in the group. What’s your scheme?”</p><p>                “See my boyfriend for the schemes,” Dimitri let out a light chuckle. It eased Felix’s mind a bit too. “I couldn’t be disingenuous if I tried. I saw the way you walked away from the first activity and I saw a familiar posture: alone, but not wanting to be. Worried about what happens when you let people in too far. Did I misread or do I have some good ideas about you?”</p><p>                “Hmph.”</p><p>                “Ah, struck a sore spot have I? We won’t go into it. But, I see us as kindred spirits, Felix. I think we could be great friends if you’d like. And don’t think I’ll just let you wander off on campus by yourself after this, there’s no good in you being a lone wolf.”</p><p>                “Why not?” Felix hissed. “It’s never been an issue before.”</p><p>                “It doesn’t do us well to be by ourselves, Felix. We turn into the worst versions of who we are when we are at our most isolated.”</p><p>                “Do you always speak in life advice quotes?”</p><p>                “Sadly, it’s genuinely how I feel. But I do think I’d make quite an employee at Hallmark cards!”</p><p>                They were interrupted by the door flying open. Felix was shocked to see Sylvain there holding two drinks with a confused look on his face.</p><p>                “Oh, hey guys,” Sylvain said. “Fe, what’s up?”</p><p>                “Dimitri and I were just chatting about Hallmark cards,” Felix answered.</p><p>                “Oh, sounds like standard house party fare. Um…”</p><p>                “Was there something you needed, Sylvain?” Dimitri asked.</p><p>                “No, I’ll just go back downstairs,” he answered. “Felix, what time are you heading out?”</p><p>                “Probably by 12:30,” Felix said. “I don’t stay once I’ve finished my drink.”</p><p>                “Ok, well, find me if you feel like before you go! Later.”</p><p>                Sylvain was gone in a flash. Felix couldn’t help but wonder what just happened, but he wasn’t sure if that was the alcohol haze or actual confusion.</p><p>                “Maybe that’s enough deep thoughts for one party,” Felix said.</p><p>                “Certainly,” Dimitri replied. “Why don’t you go back down and try to have some fun?”</p><p>                “Can I steal a swig of whatever you’re drinking?”</p><p>                “It’s strawberry lemonade vodka with 7-up. Are you sure you can handle that much sugar?”</p><p>                “Blech. I’ll just hit the bar again.”</p><p>                “Be seeing you, young pupil!” Dimitri waved.</p><p>                “Do you seriously have to call me that?”</p><p>                “I think it’s cute when Claude does it so I wanted to try. Was it bad?”</p><p>                Felix left without giving him an answer. He saw that the party was still lively: dance-pop was blasting over the speakers as Claude was leading group choreography. It looked like they were trying to do the cupid shuffle to a very inappropriate song.</p><p>                “FRESHMEN,” Claude yelled. “This is your first test as my students: how low CAN you go?”</p><p>                Felix didn’t stick around to find out. He went back downstairs to see Caspar attempting a keg stand. A group of around ten boys surrounded him chanting “Chug! Chug! Chug!” but it didn’t look like Caspar would be able to last. Felix caught his first look at Lysithea for the night: she was in the corner holding a book and lecturing some students. He saw “The Kpop Revolution” on the cover and decided that he didn’t need to hear that lecture.</p><p>                “Fe-Felix!” he felt a tug at his leg.</p><p>                “Gah! Bernie!” Felix leaped backwards. “What are you doing on the floor?”</p><p>                “I’m-my legs stopped working!” she replied. “What am I going to do? How will I get back up?”</p><p>                “Your legs are fine. You’re trashed.”</p><p>                “W-w-what do I do when I’m trashed? Eeeeeeee! This is the end for me!”</p><p>                He helped her up so she could sit on a nearby couch and catch a breather. Fe found his way back to the bar and poured another drink. As he set the Fireball down he saw a hand reach for it.</p><p>                “Well don’t you look new,” the voice next to him said. Felix looked to the right to see lavender hair and a sharp gaze.</p><p>                “What do you want?” Felix asked.</p><p>                “Wouldn’t you like to find out.” The guy walked away without another word. Felix couldn’t tell if he was real or if he had started seeing things. He decided to go try and find Sylvain so they could walk home.</p><p>                Oh.</p><p>                There he was. Making out with a really cute boy who was taller than him. Oops. Felix’s heart sank a little bit. He tried to be reasonable: Sylvain had already confessed his need for lots of physical contact and lots of sex. Just because Felix had a massive crush on him didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to keep fucking around with whoever he wanted to. At the same time, Felix just wished he was in the random guy’s place. He fell into a brief spell watching the way Sylvain worked his hands: he moved with purpose, with passion, and with intensity. He knew what he wanted and he was eager to find out what his partner sought, always finding a new place to make contact.</p><p>                Felix shook it off and decided to head home. He tried his best not to feel sad about what he saw Sylvain doing. After all it probably meant nothing and Sylvain was just looking for an easy bang, but because of the booze Felix felt a bit down. He figured he would be able to fall asleep easily enough</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Hangover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI EVERYONE<br/>i'm sorry this took so long. I'm writing a surprise grad school application and studying for the GRE so my time is a bit busted. I'd like to get into a good rhythm of posting a chapter every week on the same day, but for now while I'm writing the app they'll be less predictable. But don't fear, the fic isn't over. We have too much fun stuff to do with The Bois still.<br/>lots of love,<br/>-me :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: The Hangover</p>
<p>                It was absolutely dreadful. He woke up at 6:30AM and couldn’t fall back asleep. His head felt like rocks and he couldn’t smell anything. Felix forgot he was such a lightweight and was paying the price dearly for it. This is why he preferred alcohol to happen when he was by himself, lonely, and doing something irrelevant. Peer pressure was such a bitch.</p>
<p>                He tried to get up and hit the shower but immediately fell, his legs turning to jelly (and not for good reasons). He realized he had fallen asleep in just his boxers-clearly something didn’t quite happen the way it was supposed to. He pulled his blanket down, drank a full bottle of water, popped some Tylenol, and tried to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>                The next time he woke up he felt significantly more human. It was already 11:45AM but he wasn’t in a rush. Now he was able to walk so he went for the showers. Nobody else was in the bathroom, making it a much more pleasant experience than usual. After a shower, he finally checked his phone to see what the land of the living was up to.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Missed Call: Dad</strong>
</p>
<p>                That was unexpected.</p>
<p>
  <strong>New Voicemail: Dad</strong>
</p>
<p>”Hi, Fe. I wanted to make sure you were alive and well after the first week! I know this is a bit out of nowhere. Anyways, let me know if you feel like saying hi. Aegis and I miss you!”</p>
<p>                Aww, Aegis. Felix missed that silly little cat. He took a second to decide if he wanted to call Rodrigue back or not: what did he have to lose? Dad was never particularly *good* at parenting, but he was never particularly awful either. Felix felt himself feeling less and less vitriol toward his father since getting to school and becoming entangled in a bunch of new activities. He made a decision:</p>
<p><strong>You, 12:05PM: </strong>hi dad. I’m a tad overwhelmed (and a lot hungover) today. everything’s good. talk next week?</p>
<p>                Maybe the old man had earned a quick phone call. But not today. There were already enough headaches going on. Felix got dressed and was about to head out when that familiar knock hit the door. He opened up find Sylvain in a tank top, shorts, and looking incredibly tired.</p>
<p>                “Good morning your iciness,” Sylvain said.</p>
<p>                “I haven’t even said anything yet!” Felix replied.</p>
<p>                “Like I can’t already feel the chill. What’s up today?”</p>
<p>                “My headache.”</p>
<p>                “Oof. Big same. Head to the dining hall for silent recuperation brunch?”</p>
<p>                “I’ll race you.”</p>
<p>                “Dude, no racing. Neither of us is ready for anything more than a leisurely jaunt.”</p>
<p>                “Touché. Jaunt away.”</p>
<p>                Felix grabbed his backpack (he had actual homework to do today) and the boys headed out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>                Felix could tell Sylvain wasn’t feeling well because the typical tea and sweet pancakes had been replaced by a bowl of Lucky Charms and two bottles of water. He sat down with his apple jacks and grabbed a book.</p>
<p>                “You’re going to start reading before you’ve eaten something?” Sylvain asked.</p>
<p>                “What?” Felix said. “If I don’t train my mind every day it’s going to rot.”</p>
<p>                Sylvain gently nudged the book down. “Why don’t we debrief about our evenings instead?”</p>
<p>                “What’s there to debrief? We both got trashed on a Saturday like college kids are societally expected to.”</p>
<p>                “Yeah but I mean did you <em>get some?”</em></p>
<p>                Felix tensed up a bit.</p>
<p>                “Um, why do you ask?” he replied.</p>
<p>                “Because I love celebrating when my friends get laid!” Sylvain said. “It’s exciting. It’s part of the bonding experience.”</p>
<p>                “Well, I didn’t have any company last night, so don’t get excited today.”</p>
<p>                “Haha, I bet you’re just being sly. I get it. I was lucky enough to take home a lovely junior gent but we don’t need to express details.”</p>
<p>                “Yeah yeah good for you. Moving right along. Crossword puzzle?”</p>
<p>                “I can get behind that WAY quicker than a book. Hit me with some clues.”</p>
<p>                The boys finished breakfast and the entire crossword puzzle in less than fifteen minutes. Two sharp minds and a desperate need for more carbohydrates had that effect, Felix supposed. He crammed two pieces of toast in before heading out of the dining hall for the day. He was planning on getting his work done and going to sleep <strong>really early.</strong></p>
<hr/>
<p>                The days started to get easier for Felix as he developed a collegiate routine. Falling asleep was less difficult as he settled into dorm life, homework was homework, and he had completed an entire week of trying to actually be friends with people. So far, no one was dead in a freak accident. He was super proud of himself for beginning to let people in and do fun things with them-it felt good. It felt…human. There was only one issue so far at school: the fencing team. Felix still hadn’t heard back about his performance and he was starting to panic.</p>
<p>                Suddenly it was Wednesday and he was walking out of an orientation group meeting.</p>
<p>                “Now remember, my padawans,” Claude said. “Say no to drugs and alcohol. Unless I provide you with them, of course!”</p>
<p>                “Claude, must you be such a pertinent corrupting influence?” Dimitri asked.</p>
<p>                “Hey, it’s part of my job. I wouldn’t want our sweet children getting into any dicey spots. Better they take it easy and safe with me than some rando in a frat basement.”</p>
<p>                “Retweet,” Sylvain said.</p>
<p>                Felix picked up his stuff and approached Claude. “Hey Claude, have a sec?”</p>
<p>                “My young Fefe!” Claude said. “What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>                “I haven’t heard back about the fencing team yet and I was thinking about exploring other activities on campus. You seem to be the social one-where else should I look?”</p>
<p>                “Oh, what a loaded question. Well my young pupil, there are several avenues for you to explore. I’m just gonna hit you with a bunch and you can mess around. Sound like a plan?”</p>
<p>                “Sure thing.”</p>
<p>                “Alright: debate, theater, acapella, art, cooking, meme club, GMU Republicans-“</p>
<p>                “Why on EARTH would you recommend a group of Republicans to me?”</p>
<p>                “Phew, that was a test. Good, you can stay.” Claude pulled Felix in for a hug. Felix grumpily obliged but didn’t hug back. “Republicans are BANNED from my group. If you don’t support my human rights, I don’t support you.”</p>
<p>                “Well said,” Felix replied. “I’ll start with that list you gave me. Even though theater kids are an absolute fucking nightmare.”</p>
<p>                “Aren’t we all, Felix,” Claude said. “Aren’t we all…” He drifted off making spooky noises and then started skipping away holding hands with Dimitri.</p>
<p>                “Bye, Felix!” Dimitri said. “Let’s get together sometime next week!” Felix was disgusted. Why were they so cute together? It’s not like they had compatible personalities. And the skipping? Yuck. This wasn’t a goddamn Disney movie. As if Disney had time for gay rights.</p>
<p>                He looked back at his list: debate, theater, acapella, art, cooking. He was almost certainly going to hate acapella, art, and theater, but he figured he would stop by just to scope out how irritating the people were.</p>
<hr/>
<p>                He flew across campus and ended up outside the Adrestian Mainstage again. Apparently, there was a box office inside with info about student theater groups. He saw a big poster that said “MITTELFRANK” and a smaller poster that said “White Heron Dance Crew: Fall Showcase” on his way inside.</p>
<p>                “Well hi there!”</p>
<p>                Felix looked at the front window of the box office and was greeted by a girl in a hat with electric jade eyes that screamed “look at me!” She had long brown hair, big earrings, and was wearing a really cute dress. He was both nervous and intrigued.</p>
<p>                “Hi,” Felix said. “I was gathering preliminary info about theater at GMU. Maybe you could steer me in the right direction?”</p>
<p>                “Well, can I!” she said. “You’re talking to Dorothea Arnault, star of Mittelfrank’s fall orientation show! I can totally show you around. Tour?”</p>
<p>                “Sure, why not.”</p>
<p>                “Oooooo yay!” She started to get up then told someone further inside that she was giving a tour. She walked out of the box office side door and Felix was surprised by how tall her presence felt.</p>
<p>                “So, anyways, why are you interested in theater?” Dorothea asked.</p>
<p>                “I have zero theater experience,” Felix replied. “I’m just looking at my options.”</p>
<p>                “Oh I TOTALLY feel you. Like, I also had to fully reinvent myself at college. Everyone thought I was just some needy attention whore in high school who loved the spotlight and at GMU I decided that wouldn’t be the case.”</p>
<p>                “Right.”</p>
<p>                “This is the mainstage, but you already saw it at orientation. I gave a STUNNING performance here last week in the O-show! I take it you missed it?”</p>
<p>                “I did.”</p>
<p>                “That’s alright babe. Take me out to dinner and we’ll call it even.” She winked. Ugh.</p>
<p>                “Um, no thanks?”</p>
<p>                “Don’t worry! I wasn’t being serious. Anyways, our tour will continue along this hallway.”</p>
<p>                Felix strapped in for what was certain to be a very, very long tour.</p>
<p>                After they reached the end of their tour, Dorothea stopped at the exit of the building.</p>
<p>                “Alright,” she said. “You’ve now seen theater. But I figure since you’re here, I can offer you more of my razzle dazzle at acapella practice! Come see more of the arts, won’t you?”</p>
<p>                “I was told to check out acapella too, so, sure,” Felix said. Dorothea walked him out of the Mainstage and into the music building. There were several sign-up sheets for “choir practice,” whatever that meant. They walked downstairs to the practice rooms and Dorothea swiped her ID outside one of the larger ones.</p>
<p>                “Group clearance,” she said. “Only the special ones get it!”</p>
<p>                They entered the room and Felix was greeted by a swarm of vocal drones. He had made a mistake, and realized it far too late.</p>
<p>                “Ahahahahahah, who might this be?” a pompous voice asked.</p>
<p>                “This is a freshie I found walking in the A.M.” Dorothea said. “I don’t know his name and I don’t think it matters too much because he’s cute.”</p>
<p>                “Dorothea, such banal conduct simply does not befit the fine singers of the Vermillion Stags!”</p>
<p>                “Is that your group name?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>                “Sadly, it is,” the stuck-up boy said. “That fool Claude reserved Golden Deer as soon as he found out I filed for it.”</p>
<p>                “Claude is my group leader-“</p>
<p>                “WHAT? Dorothea, you brought one of HIS into the group?”</p>
<p>                “Lorenz. Chill.”</p>
<p>                “How dare you! The Stags clearly state that Claude Riegan and his progeny are not to be-“</p>
<p>                “Lorenz. It’s a freshman. Please take your fragility outside of the room.”</p>
<p>                “OOOOOOOOF.” Felix recognized the familiar voice as Lysithea’s.</p>
<p>                “Oh, hi Lysithea,” he said. “Are you in this group?”</p>
<p>                “I am,” she replied. “I got in this weekend and I’m their only recruit. Get fucked Lorenz.”</p>
<p>                “If you couldn’t tell, I was out-voted,” Lorenz said.</p>
<p>                “She’s one of Claude’s too,” Felix said.</p>
<p>                “WHAT?”</p>
<p>                “I’ll take my leave now,” Felix said. “Thanks for the tour, Dorothea.”</p>
<p>                “Hey, I know I put up a funny act,” she replied. “But let me know if you ever need something. I get it-we turn into different people at college. See you around?”</p>
<p>                “Hopefully.”</p>
<p>                It’s not that the arts were bad, it’s that some of the people who did them were unbearable. Felix obviously supported everyone’s interests and thought the arts were underappreciated, but when you had people like Lorenz governing groups, there were bound to be misconceptions. He headed out toward the social studies building to try and find the cooking club, which would hopefully be a bit more level-headed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>                The cooking club was located on the top floor of a building that had all glass windows. Felix couldn’t believe the school built a building like this, but was pleasantly surprised: the sunshine would be helpful during the winter. He got in the elevator to head up, but was stopped by a young man carrying some grocery bags.</p>
<p>                “Oh my! Excuse me, could you hold the door?” the boy said.</p>
<p>                “Yeah. Sorry,” Felix replied.</p>
<p>                “Well don’t worry at all. What floor are you headed to?”</p>
<p>                “Top.”</p>
<p>                “Oh joy! Are you coming for cooking?”</p>
<p>                “I figured I would stop in to see what it’s about.”</p>
<p>                “Well, we’re always thrilled to see people stop in. I’m Ashe. I sure hope you’ll have a nice time.”             </p>
<p>                “Thanks. I’m Felix.”</p>
<p>                “Felix, here we are! Step off and to the right for culinary wonders!”</p>
<p>                Felix entered a classroom and immediately smelled delight. There were twenty or so students all hard at work at their stations. He noticed Annette and Mercedes were together at one of the stations and waved at them.</p>
<p>                “Oh, Felix!” Mercedes said. “You’re just in time to watch me cook some risotto.”</p>
<p>                “Yay Felix!” Annette said. “Are you also here to taste some crumbs and yums?”</p>
<p>                “I sure might be,” Felix said. “I’m exploring options.”</p>
<p>                “Well, lucky for you the cooking club doesn’t require attendance or commitment or a tryout,” the boy from the elevator said. “I’m Ashe by the way, our sous-chef!”</p>
<p>                “Hi, Ashe,” Felix said. “So I can just show up whenever I feel like cooking something?”</p>
<p>                “That’s right,” Ashe replied. “There’s enough stress in the world as is and we have enough regulars to keep up attendance. You just RSVP the night before and I buy the ingredients for everyone to cook. Using the university’s money of course!”</p>
<p>                “I love that,” Felix said.</p>
<p>                “Good.”</p>
<p>                A tall, intimidating guy walked behind Felix. He had a very stoic expression and didn’t seem interested in talking.</p>
<p>                “Please watch today’s demonstration,” the guy said.</p>
<p>                “Oh, uh, ok,” Felix said. He pulled up a seat to Annette and Mercedes’ station and looked up at the front counter. Ashe and the intimidating guy were up front with some dorky chef hats. Felix kind of liked it.</p>
<p>                “Alright everyone,” Ashe said. “Today we’re making risotto. Does anyone have experience making risotto before?”</p>
<p>                Only Mercedes raised her hand.</p>
<p>                “No worries. That’s why we’re here!” Ashe said. “Dedue will show you what the finished product looks like.”</p>
<p>                Dedue lifted a cloth off of a dish to reveal a perfect Food Network looking risotto that smelled delightful.</p>
<p>                “Careful. The dish burns easily,” Dedue said.</p>
<p>                “Your recipe instructions are on your stations,” Ashe said. “Now get to work, and have fun!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>                After an hour or so the group convened to share their risottos. Everyone dished up tasting portions of their dish. The group tried all of the cuisine and shared feedback, then Dedue got up to offer some tips.</p>
<p>                “Remember,” he said. “Choose a small pot for your dish. You should be able to do this with it.”</p>
<p>                Dedue tossed up the risotto from his pot, did a somersault, and caught the food before it hit the floor. The attendees went wild with cheers-even Felix was impressed.</p>
<p>                “Wow, he’s like a perfect combination of Master Chef and American Ninja Warrior!” Annette said.</p>
<p>                “Oh Annie,” Mercedes said. “That’s such a niche nerd reference. You’re so cute!”</p>
<p>                “You just get me Mercie!”</p>
<p>                “Do you two know each other?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>                “Well of course!” Mercedes replied. “Annie and I were best friends at the Kingdom Baking Summer Camp for many years before she came to GMU. A bit of an age difference doesn’t prevent friendship!”</p>
<p>                “That’s cute,” Felix said. “So having your friend as an R.A. isn’t weird?”</p>
<p>                “Of course not ya dingus,” Annette said. “We hang out just like normal.”</p>
<p>                “And we <em>bake </em>just like we always do!” Mercedes added. “We’re not quite as good at cooking, but please try my baked goods sometimes.”</p>
<p>                “Sorry, don’t like sweets,” Felix said.</p>
<p>                “Oh Felix,” Mercedes said. “You’re so silly. Baked doesn’t mean sweet. Haven’t you ever seen a croissant?”</p>
<p>                “Uh I-“</p>
<p>                “That was a rhetorical question,” Mercedes said. “Oh Annie, it’s time we headed off to dinner!”</p>
<p>                “Bye Felix!” Annette said.</p>
<p>                Felix stood there in shock. Did he just get schooled about baked goods by the “cool mom” R.A.?</p>
<p>                He thanked Ashe and Dedue for the lesson. He liked cooking club a lot and figured he would stop by once every few weeks to decompress a bit. As he was heading out of the building, he took a quick peek into the art studio too. Visual art never really spoke to him, although there was a green-blondish kid who was working on a very cool sculpture. Art was probably not going to be worth his time. As soon as he got outside, his phone buzzed:</p>
<p><strong>Sylvain Gautier: </strong>bloop</p>
<p><strong>You: </strong>nerd</p>
<p><strong>Sylvain Gautier: </strong>homework?</p>
<p><strong>You: </strong>see you in five</p>
<p>                Felix walked off to the dorm for another homework session with the world’s cutest boy. Although he was worried that his feelings for Sylvain would get in the way of their time together, he was doing his best to manage it. He had decided that even if things weren’t destined to be romantic between them, he wanted Sylvain in his life as a friend. After all, he was a lot of fun to hang out with.</p>
<p>                But seriously, did he have to be so attractive?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. SPORTS?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh my GOD hi guys.<br/>my application is finally submitted. I had a really gross few weeks. but we're back. who's up for three chapters this week?<br/>&lt;3<br/>thanks for being patient while i finished that app and had some Big Depression. the bois are back in town.<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8: SPORTS?</p><p>                “I’m not interested in arguing about Margaret Thatcher with you anymore,” Lysithea said.</p><p>                “Why?” Linhardt replied. “She was clearly the most effective prime minister in the history of the U.K.”</p><p>                “Because clearly you aren’t interested in analyzing any of her negative decisions!”</p><p>                “Because there are none.”</p><p>                “Fact check,” Sylvain cut in. “Thatcher pandered heavily to right-wing racists with her immigration policy in the 1970’s. I’d call that a pretty concrete negative.”</p><p>                “What?” Linhardt asked. “How did I miss that?”</p><p>                “Probably because you napped instead of reading the book!” Caspar said.</p><p>                “Well it isn’t my fault that it wasn’t a research book. I find those much more palatable.”</p><p>                “Well then, you should enjoy our upcoming unit about world leaders in science much more enjoyable,” Jeralt said. “I think we’ll conclude our simulated debate about U.K. leadership there. Nice work everyone. And Sylvain, delightful cut-in. You kind of ended Linhardt with one swift blow.”</p><p>                “Wouldn’t be the first time,” Sylvain winked.</p><p>                Felix loved <em>and </em>hated when Sylvain did shit like that: he loved that someone had the balls to make a sex joke in front of the professor, but hated how scummy it was. He was also marginally impressed by Sylvain’s intelligence and deftness in a debate. Clearly, there was more to that red-haired sex bot than Felix initially thought. He couldn’t wait to find out what else was behind that smile.</p><p>                “Alright everyone,” Jeralt said. “Any questions about your next assignment?”</p><p>                “Yeah!” Annette said. “Captain, what do you mean when you say ‘embody your world leader of choice?’”</p><p>                “Well, embody. You’re supposed to come in and really pretend to <em>be </em>that historical figure for the duration of class. We’re going to have a mock session of the class interviewing each of you while you pretend to be that world leader. For example, Caspar chose Alexander the Great and is going to impersonate him for the duration of class.”</p><p>                “AWWWWWWWW YEAH!” Caspar shouted. “Conquest AND looks!”</p><p>                “Uh, no further questions,” Annette said.</p><p>                “Well then, get outta here,” Jeralt said. “I’ve already kept you ten minutes over class time.”</p><p>                “You did what?” Felix asked.</p><p>                “It’s a fun prank,” Jeralt replied. “Go see how fast you can make it to your next class! If any of the professors give you any real trouble, just have them email me.”</p><p>                Felix packed up his bag and waltzed out. He didn’t have any immediate obligations to rush to, he just thought it was a bit arrogant of Jeralt to hold them late. As he pulled out his phone, he saw an email titled “Fencing Team Smackdown,” and had no idea what to expect. He opened it and saw a massive sticker of Coach Catherine’s face. It read:</p><p>                <strong>Dear Felix,</strong></p><p>
  <strong>            HIP HIP HURRAH YOU MADE THE TEAM! Welcome to FENCING! We’ll see you for first practice tomorrow at 5PM at the gym. Make sure you eat well during the day, hydrate, and get ready to smack down hard.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            SEE YOU TOMORROW, RECRUIT!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            -Coach Thunder</strong>
</p><p>                Coach Thunder? Did everyone at this school have a weird, niche nickname that they thought sounded super cool?</p><p>                Wait, he made the team. He made the team! First mission at GMU: accomplished! He got so excited that he did a little dance, then prepared to text the first person he thought of.</p><p> </p><p><strong>You: </strong>Dimitri, I made the fencing team!</p><p><strong>Dimitri: </strong>You sure did, pupil Felix! I’ll see you tomorrow at practice. Grab a bite afterwards? Bring any friends you like.</p><p><strong>You: </strong>I’d really like that. see you :)</p><p> </p><p>                Felix hadn’t felt this confident in a while. It was exciting to be one of the freshmen who got accepted to a student organization early on, it made him feel like maybe some people here actually liked him, thorns and all. As he was reveling in his achievement, Sylvain came out of the building looking just as excited.</p><p>                “Guess who’s the newest GMU equestrian goddess,” he said.</p><p>                “Guess who’s the newest fencing master,” Felix replied.</p><p>                “No way, you made it?”</p><p>                “Sure did. Seems like we might both be having some new adventures coming up.”</p><p>                “Fe, that’s awesome!” Sylvain looked to hesitate for a second, then went in for a huge hug. He almost picked Felix up due to his sheer strength. Felix hugged back instantly, totally losing it in how comforting Sylvain’s arms were. They stayed in the celebratory hug for a long time. Maybe too long?</p><p>                “Oh, uh, sorry,” Sylvain said. “Anyways, where do you guys have practice?”</p><p>                “At the gym,” Felix replied. “You?”</p><p>                “Aw fuck, we’re at the track and field building. Obviously, we need a field. Well, that’s a few minutes opposite the gym. Whaddaya say, make a habit out of walking to practice together every day?”</p><p>                “Deal.”</p><p>                “Lovely. Well, I’m in need of a celebratory nap, so off I go! See ya later, Fefe.”</p><p>                He shot off his trademark wink-peace sign combo and took off. My god, what a boy.</p>
<hr/><p>               </p><p><strong>blackpink is the revolution: </strong>hungry</p><p><strong>Annielikesponies06: </strong>same</p><p><strong>RoommateKiller420: </strong>third. what are we going to do about it?</p><p><strong>blackpink is the revolution: </strong>S N A C C</p><p><strong>Annielikesponies06: </strong>oops! Felix, looks like Lysithea is now dragging me to the dining for a snack. Wanna meet us there for some food?</p><p><strong>RoommateKiller420: </strong>yeah we can work with that. see you in a bit.</p><p>                Felix got to the dining hall a short while after. He swiped in and saw Lysithea and Annette perched leisurely at the back of the line holding a third plate.</p><p>                “Well fancy meeting you two here,” he said.</p><p>                “Um, but didn’t we just make this plan?” Annette asked. “Why would it be a coincidence?”</p><p>                “Annette, don’t be a dolt,” Lysithea said. “He’s being facetious.” She handed Felix the other plate with a nod.</p><p>                “Oooooooooooo! Oops! Sorry Felix!” Annette said.</p><p>                “it’s fine. Lysithea, that was a bit harsh don’t you think?”</p><p>                “Are you scolding me?” She crossed her arms and Felix felt fear in its purest form.</p><p>                “Uh, um, no,” he replied. “What’s on the menu?”</p><p>                “Only dessert is a stand-out today,” Lysithea said. “Which is good, as that’s what we’re here for.”</p><p>                “Your mind fascinates me,” Felix said.</p><p>                “Good.”</p><p>                “Aaah!”</p><p>                Annette had tripped on a stray banana peel. Felix helped her up.</p><p>                “Who put this stupid banana peel here?” she asked.</p><p>                “Did you see it?” Felix asked.</p><p>                “Sadly no. I’m a bit of a klutz.”</p><p>                “Well control yourself around the food,” Lysithea said. “If you are responsible for any damages to my precious peach sorbet and poke cake, you will face consequences.”</p><p>                They waited in line making small talk for a few minutes before getting their food. Felix went for some hot wings, pasta, and sautéed veggies. Annette went for spaghetti and meatballs. And Lysithea, the mad lad that she was, had two peach sorbets and a plate of spaghetti. Felix was in awe of her fortitude when it came to sweets. They had a quiet table in the corner and sat back down.</p><p>                “So, how are you two adjusting so far?” Annette asked.</p><p>                “Honestly, I had a rough first few nights,” Felix said. He really appreciated that he felt able to be honest around people for a change. He had grown so accustomed to his dad’s corporate allies who only cared about soup du jour and stocks that he had forgotten how nice it felt to not put on an act. “But, I just made the fencing team, which is pretty cool, and I think I’ve made friends.”</p><p>                “Fencing? You’ll be great at that,” Lysithea said. One of the sorbets was already gone. “I’m sorry to hear your first few nights were difficult Felix. I can relate though, my body couldn’t really handle the strain of all those activities we did the first few days.”</p><p>                “Oh, are you okay?” Annette asked.</p><p>                “Yes, don’t fret. I have a weak constitution due to a childhood illness that did a bit of a number on me. It’s not too bad though, I can keep up in short bursts, I just can’t have alcohol.”</p><p>                “Wait, but at the party-“</p><p>                “Was water you nitwit.”</p><p>                “You were just drinking water the entire time to seem cool?” Felix asked.</p><p>                “Obviously not,” Lysithea replied. “I don’t care about looking cool. Having what looks like a drink in your hand all night is the easiest way to keep people from forcing you to grab another one.”</p><p>                “Genius,” Felix said.</p><p>                “Wow Lysithea! You’re so smart!” Annette said. “I wish I picked up some skills like that. I still have a problem with letting people walk all over me and I’m not great at saying no. So far that hasn’t really been a negative, but I bet it could become one.”</p><p>                “Well, why don’t we help you with that?” Felix said.</p><p>                “Um, what do you mean?”</p><p>                “Start small: once a week, you say no to when someone asks you to make plans.”</p><p>                “But I love my friends! I wouldn’t wanna skip out on time with them!”</p><p>                “Don’t you need time to yourself? Or time to do homework or bake?”</p><p>                “Well yeah but-“</p><p>                “No buts,” Lysithea said. “As I always say, if you spread too thin, you’ll run out of Nutella. In this case, <em>you </em>are the Nutella.”</p><p>                “I am the Nutella,” Annette affirmed. “I guess you’re right. I do need to leave a bit of time for my own things. Well, let’s try it. Once a week I’ll say no to each of you!”</p><p>                “Bold of you to assume I want to see you more than once a week,” Felix said.</p><p>                There was an awkward pause. Annette looked like she wanted to scream.</p><p>                “I <em>am </em>kidding, Annette.” She breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>                “Wow,” Lysithea cut in. “If she needs to work on her sarcasm detection, you need to work on your sarcasm delivery. That was cold as fuck.”</p><p>                “Wow, look at us having bonding time!” Annette said. “This is sooooo nice!”</p>
<hr/><p>                Felix got back to Fhirdiad Hall after their snack. He was walking up the stairs when he heard some light giggling. When he rounded the corner, it appeared to be Mercedes, leaving a bag next to everyone’s door.</p><p>                “Hello Mercedes,” he said.</p><p>                “Oh, Felix! Your timing is perfect: is Sylvain a whiskey guy or a vodka guy?”</p><p>                “Um, what?”</p><p>                “Well, I’m rationing out some small amounts of liquor in hopes that everyone will use it to have fun safely in the dorm, and I can’t decide which one he would like better.”</p><p>                “He’s definitely a vodka guy. Can’t you tell by the flirtatiousness?”</p><p>                “Well, usually I associate that with a man’s complete lack of self-awareness or him overcompensating. But maybe you’re right, he sure does seem like a softie under all that garbage.”</p><p>                She slid a bag next to Sylvain’s door and skipped along.</p><p>                “And Felix,” she said. “Do you prefer brownies or cupcakes?”</p><p>                “All sweets are bad,” he replied. “Do I have to choose?”</p><p>                “Yes, your life depends on it.”</p><p>                “Brownies.”</p><p>                “Heehee! Oh good!”</p><p>                She walked into her room and shut the door. Felix could barely process how Mercedes became an R.A. and stayed one, let alone didn’t get caught by the school for all of her…community building. Since he felt extra social tonight, he decided to knock on Sylvain’s door and ask him for some company. But as he got up to the door, he heard yelling.</p><p>                “No, you fucking twat!” he heard Sylvain shout. He couldn’t tell if it was on the phone or to his roommate.</p><p>                “Maybe I’m not being ridiculous. Maybe you’re an idiot and an asshat and you don’t deserve to have kids who care about you.”</p><p>                It was definitely on the phone. Felix couldn’t help but keep his ear on the door.</p><p>                “Look dad, I get to do whatever the hell I want. You’re not even paying for anything at my school. Just fuck off and die already.”</p><p>                Felix heard a slam, then Sylvain appeared at the door.</p><p>                “Oh, shit, Fe,” Sylvain said.</p><p>                “I just got back from dinner and I was gonna see if you wanted to do something,” Felix said.</p><p>                “Did you, um, hear any of that?”</p><p>                “Yeah at the tail end. Are you ok?”</p><p>                “No. I don’t wanna kill your buzz right now either, so I think I’ll pass on hanging out.”</p><p>                “Sylvain, you won’t be killing my buzz. We’re friends right? Friends spend time with friends when-“</p><p>                “Yeah yeah, when they’re sad and shit. As if I haven’t heard that before just to have people ditch me after I get sad around them.”</p><p>                “You get sad?”</p><p>                “UGH! Of course I get sad, don’t be a dick!”</p><p>                “Look I didn’t mean to-“</p><p>                “Fe, stop.”</p><p>                Sylvain leaned in toward Felix’s face. He was literally too hot to handle right now, physically and emotionally. “I’m not angry at you and I’m sorry. I need to go be upset.”</p><p>                “Can I do anything?”</p><p>                “No, just go have a good night. That’s all I need from you.” Sylvain ran to the stairs and leapt down them quickly. Felix had never seen him be so transparent, so raw before. It was a bit alarming. Clearly something was very wrong, but Felix couldn’t figure out why Sylvain took his keys with him when he ran off. Did he have a car or something?</p><p>                Felix turned into his room for the night. He had plenty of homework to focus on, especially his upcoming impersonation of King Henry VIII for Jeralt’s class. He turned on his desk lamp, put on some lo-fi beats, and went to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Was Never Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like i said, 3 chapters in one week anyone?<br/>let's see if we can't get a third up by monday night :)<br/>now that we've set up the university for the most part, it's time for the angst to begin. this is based off of some really scary shit that happened with fraternity hazing at the college i went to, so do be warned that this chapter has CW: physical violence between pledges, lots of hazing, and alcohol abuse.<br/>i know it's a bit of heavy stuff, i wanted to be fair to what happens at some schools for this GMU i've built. enjoy and feel a bit of something!<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9: I Was Never Here</p><p>                “Thirteen steps to your left!”</p><p>                Felix shuffled to follow coach’s instructions. Eleven, twelve, thirteen.</p><p>                “THAT’S TOO FAR, RECRUIT!”</p><p>                Coach Catherine swiftly landed a touch on a student and let out a loud whoop.</p><p>                “And that’s why they call me thunder. Get back up recruit!” she said. Felix couldn’t believe how brusque and loud Coach Catherine was. He also couldn’t explain why he was so into it as a coaching ideology. Like boot camp, but you knew that this wasn’t military service, it was fencing.</p><p>                “Catherine. That’s time for you,” Coach Shamir said. “Next exercise: agility training.”</p><p>                “Pardon me Coach, didn’t we do agility training already today?” Dimitri asked.</p><p>                “No. That was stealth. It just felt like agility for you because you’re such a brute as is,” Edelgard said.</p><p>                “Well, I suppose that’s true El,” Dimitri replied. “Please forgive my interruption Coach.”</p><p>                “That’s fine. Let’s move.”</p><p>                Coach Shamir directed the team to the gym area where she had set up what appeared to be a <em>Ninja Warrior </em>grade obstacle course: there were rings to swing on, long jumps, elevated monkey bars, and a pole vault.</p><p>                “This is going to be brutal,” Coach Shamir said. “You will not complete the entire course.”</p><p>                “And we do all this for <em>fencing?</em>” Felix asked.</p><p>                “This is just week one. We wanna give you a bit of a rough time and then focus on the fencing,” Coach Catherine said.</p><p>                “Oh, so you’re hazing us?” Felix asked.</p><p>                “Nope, this is just gym class,” she continued. “It’s good for you, you’re young, don’t wanna have your body fail when you get old.”</p><p>                “Old. Like Catherine,” Shamir said. “This is your daily reminder that Coach Catherine is thirty now and you <em>must </em>make fun of her for it.”</p><p>                “GET ON THOSE MONKEY BARS RECRUITS!”</p><p>                Felix wasted no time in hopping up first on the bars. He completed them with relative ease, but struggled with the long jump and pole vault. He made a decent showing on the rings, and collapsed at the finish line.</p><p>                “Fraldarius.”</p><p>                “What?”</p><p>                “Your speed is admirable,” Coach Shamir said. “Nice work.”</p><p>                “Hyaaaah!”</p><p>                Dimitri swung off the rings and Felix felt a noticeable shake in the ground when he landed. That boy was so shockingly strong, but he didn’t look hulked out the way some bodybuilders did. His step-sister came swinging down afterwards with an elegant landing to boot.</p><p>                “Flawless. It’s a shame I performed so poorly on the long jump,” Edelgard said.</p><p>                “I’ll race you back to it,” Dimitri said.</p><p>                “Nope!” Coach Catherine said. “Since everyone finished at least one section of the course, we’re gonna end today with some actual fencing. Everyone come over here and grab a sabre.”</p><p>                Felix was excited they would finally be working with tools, not just exercising. This was the easy part of practice for him. He sparred with Dimitri and Edelgard, besting both of them, and won against two other students. That was sufficient for a first day to him.</p><p>                On the way out of the gym, before meeting Sylvain to walk back from practice, he spotted the boy with lavender hair from Claude’s party. They briefly locked eyes and before he knew it, Felix was face to face with him.</p><p>                “Oh my, it’s you again,” the boy said. “I didn’t get to introduce myself last time I saw you.”</p><p>                “Because you instantly walked away,” Felix replied. “What was the deal?”</p><p>                “Yuri. Don’t forget it.”</p><p>                “Um, Felix.”</p><p>                Yuri extended a hand. Felix wasn’t sure if he liked this guy so he reserved the shake for the moment.</p><p>                “Fascinating,” Yuri said. “You’re hard to get too? I think this will be fun.”</p><p>                “What do you mean ‘this’?”</p><p>                “I’d really like to take you out. Here’s my number. Text me?”</p><p>                Yuri slid him a small card and skittered away before Felix could say anything back.</p><p>                That was unexpected.</p><p>                He couldn’t decide what to do. After all, one of the things he wanted to do at college was meet boys, especially cute ones, and that was definitely a cute one. Seeing as Sylvain was quite busy at the same party Felix met Yuri at, he couldn’t help but feel it was ok for him to seek other prospects. Even if he was going to be thinking about Sylvain the whole way through. He had received an ice pack from Dimitri as a pre-fencing present and decided to make use of it once he got back to his dorm, his legs were feeling a bit sore. But the good sore, like he had slain monsters all day.</p>
<hr/><p>                Before he knew it, he was feeling a chill in the air, seeing the leaves fall, and smelling pumpkin everywhere. It was midway through October and GMU was starting to feel…nice. Not quite home, as Felix didn’t know what home meant to him anymore, but it was definitely fun, engaging, and had great food. He didn’t need much else at the moment. 4 weeks had passed since classes started and things were beginning to establish a pretty standard routine. There were five weeks remaining in the fall sports season, seven weeks remaining in the quarter, and only 10 weeks until Christmas. Time had flown by. Felix’s new morning routine was to stop by the café, grab a cold brew and a sandwich, then walk to Jeralt’s class.</p><p>                But something wasn’t right this morning. Where the fuck was Sylvain? It was a Wednesday, meaning Sylvain hadn’t gone out last night, since he typically partied on weekends only. He wouldn’t skip Jeralt’s class since he liked it so much. Felix began to think something was wrong-not just off, <em>wrong. </em>He anxiously sat through Jeralt’s class for the day and booked it back to Fhirdiad.</p><p>                Once he got inside, he immediately ran for Sylvain’s door and knocked several times.</p><p>                “Sylvy, it’s Fe. Are you-ah!”</p><p>                The door swung open and Sylvain pulled Felix inside.</p><p>                “Did anyone else see you?” Sylvain asked.</p><p>                He looked awful. His eyes looked tired, one of them was bruised, his face was pale, his jeans were ripped, and one of his shoes was missing. He looked like he was about to cry.</p><p>                “Oh my god holy shit are you alright?” Felix asked.</p><p>                “Did anyone see you Fe? I’m serious.”</p><p>                “No it was just me on the floor. What the fuck happened to you?”</p><p>                Sylvain collapsed on the floor and started crying. Felix couldn’t believe what he was seeing.</p><p>                “No, I’m not alright,” Sylvain said. “I rushed Pi Delta like my dad told me to and the hazing is horrific. He said that since I was legacy I wouldn’t get it as bad, but look at me! This is still pretty fucking bad!”</p><p>                “Can I please get you some ice and some food?” Felix asked.</p><p>                “No I’m not supposed to eat for the rest of the day, they want pledges to get drunk fast tonight and having food in your stomach makes you need more drinks to get smashed.”</p><p>                “Are you fucking serious?”</p><p>                “Yeah and they said they wanted to see bruises on people. Fe, they made us watch while brothers beat pledges up. It was like a fight club meant to weed out ‘real men.’”</p><p>                “I’m getting you ice and food. Don’t question it.”</p><p>                “I’m not allowed Fe wait-“</p><p>                Felix was out the door and back in his room. It was an opportune time for that ice pack he got from Dimitri, his cereal stash, and ordering Sylvain a pizza. Was he doing too much? Maybe. He didn’t care. There was a crying, bruised, and hungry boy sitting ten feet away from him and he was going to make it better because he <em>cared </em>goddammit.</p><p>                “Nobody saw me,” Felix said as he re-entered the room. “Here, start with this, I ordered you a pizza.”</p><p>                “A whole pizza?” Sylvain asked, his eyes lighting up. “Are you for real?”</p><p>                “Of course, now shut up and ice your eye. Take this.”</p><p>                Felix passed him the ice pack. He took care to be a bit gentler than usual and Sylvain caught his hand while he passed the ice.</p><p>                “I actually don’t know where it is,” Sylvain said. “I haven’t looked in a mirror in too long. Would you mind putting it in the spot for me?”</p><p>                “Um, sure.”</p><p>                Felix was kneeling directly in front of Sylvain’s face while Sylvain was propped up against his bed frame. In other circumstances, this would be an oddly erotic situation. Felix delicately put the ice pack under Sylvain’s left eye and wiped a few tears away from the right eye. Sylvain almost instantly reached up and held tight to Felix’s hand while it was still there. Felix felt a jolt of electricity go through his entire body when it happened, but tried to stay focused on taking care of the damaged frat star in training.</p><p>                “Uh, I keep cereal in my room,” Felix said. “Start with this, pizza’s arriving in 20.”</p><p>                “Thank you for giving a shit Fe,” Sylvain said. “I’m really scared of them.”<br/>
                “So why the fuck are you doing it?”</p><p>                “I have to.”</p><p>                “No, you don’t. Parents have a ton of expectations that we’re never going to meet, it’s our job to do whatever <em>we </em>want to do and use our lives for what we believe is good.”</p><p>                “I agree with you. But…all I can say right now is that my dad is holding something over me at the moment. I can’t have him take it.”</p><p>                “I’m sure we could find-“</p><p>                “I CAN’T!”</p><p>                Sylvain started crying again. Felix sat back, stunned, not sure what to do at this moment.</p><p>                “I won’t ask again,” Felix said.</p><p>                “I’m sorry I didn’t want you to ever see me like this, this is such an embarrassment, this never happens, I’m such a disaster,” Sylvain said.</p><p>                “Hey. Don’t say stuff like that.”</p><p>                “Why not? It’s the fucking truth. This isn’t what you want to do with friends you’ve known for a month.”</p><p>                “There are a lot of things I don’t <em>want </em>to do. This happened. Now we should be thinking about what to do given that it’s happened rather than leave our minds in the past.”</p><p>                “Whoa. That’s pretty wise. Where did you get that from?”</p><p>                “My brother.”</p><p>                “He must be a great guy.”</p><p>                “He’s dead.”</p><p>                “He’s what?” Felix saw the tears start bubbling up in Sylvain’s eyes again and pulled back immediately. He didn’t think he could handle seeing him cry again today.</p><p>                “It happened years ago and it’s not too fresh for me anymore. I’m fine. Let’s talk about it another time.”</p><p>                “Please don’t go.”</p><p>                “I wasn’t planning on it.”</p><p>                “No, I mean don’t go at all. Can you spend the night here?”</p><p>                “That’s a bit much don’t you think? You have a roommate.”</p><p>                “It wouldn’t be a problem, he-“</p><p>                “I’m not really ok with that.” Felix looked to the side, hoping he didn’t just ruin everything.</p><p>                “Oh, then never mind,” Sylvain said. “I’m really glad you said so.” He wiped his eyes off again and ate a big bite of Apple Jacks. “Last thing I want to do is go too far with you.”</p><p>                Felix blushed, he couldn’t help it. He sat Sylvain up and waited with him until the pizza got there.</p><p>                “Would you have a slice or two?” Sylvain asked. “I don’t wanna make you stare at a pizza dude.”</p><p>                “There’s a reason I got half with peppers,” Felix said. “Eat up.”</p><p>                Sylvain wolfed down three pieces and got more.</p><p>                “Oh my god, I haven’t eaten in a full day,” he said. “I was losing it.”</p><p>                “That’s…insane and I hate it. Please don’t do this to yourself. Just fake drunk, nobody’s going to know.”</p><p>                “I probably won’t fake it too well.”</p><p>                “Oh, I get it now. You went to the extreme because you really need to get through pledge week.”</p><p>                “I can’t take chances.”</p><p>                “One day you’re going to tell me what your dad is holding over you.”</p><p>                “Yeah, I will. But I’m not there yet.”</p><p>                “Well, now that you’ve eaten something, are you ready to lose at smash bros?”</p><p>                “You’ll stay for a bit?”</p><p>                “I’m not staying over, like I said, but I can hang with you until dinner.”</p><p>                Before he could keep speaking, Sylvain had tackled him into a hug on the floor.</p><p>                “I’m full of a really warm feeling towards you right now Felix,” he said. “It’s weird to say love, even a friendly way, after a month, so call it-“</p><p>                “The magic of friendship?”</p><p>                “What are you, <em>My Little Pony?”</em></p><p>“Just put the game on.”</p><p>                Felix was fully aware that Sylvain was in a hyper charged emotional state at the moment and wasn’t taking anything he said with too much weight. He didn’t view Sylvain as the type to be manipulative, due to how innately sincere he was, but he still felt cautious. That was the first person outside of the family and Ingrid who knew Felix was carrying the weight of Glenn’s death with him, meaning Felix had just taken a leap of faith and allowed Sylvain into his world. He hoped his faith wasn’t misplaced, as a friend or as something more. But one thing was clear: he still felt a very extreme attraction to Sylvain. Seeing him be so vulnerable probably didn’t help. He couldn’t tell if Sylvain felt something too or was just extremely touchy.</p><p>                Those were things to think about later, however, as Felix was currently 3-stocking Sylvain as Marth.</p><p>                “Jesus you’re good at swordsmen,” Sylvain said.</p><p>                “Isn’t that a shock,” Felix replied, dryly.</p><p>                “One might say it’s disap-point-ing!”</p><p>                Felix groaned at the pun and happily spent the rest of his afternoon keeping Sylvain company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Equestria(n) Fans, Unite!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we're back<br/>i didn't get a third chapter on monday, and that's ok. here's one on saturday. at this point, we should be looking at pretty regular weekly uploads. <br/>omg so this chapter is really painful, i wasn't going to have it go the way it did but then i decided to. sorry for pain? oof</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10: Equestria(n) Fans, Unite!</p>
<p>                On the weekend after October 17<sup>th</sup>, Felix had a choice to make: the 17<sup>th</sup> was Ashe’s birthday, so the cooking club was going to have an “Emeril Lagasse &amp; Chill” evening where they all cooked dishes that “kicked it up a notch,” and watched Food Network. However, the equestrian team also had an away tournament this weekend, up north near Chicago. Ingrid had specifically asked Felix to come, calling it one of her favorite events of the year. GMU sent fan vans to watch the team compete, but the team spent the night in a hotel, due to the fact that they needed to practice and sleep. Felix figured he would ride the fan van up to the match and come back with some time left in the night to relax, so he chose the equestrian team. Cooking club would have to wait. After all, that would be a larger social event. He already knew Ingrid and the majority of the equestrian team, so he figured he would save his energy for Claude’s “Absolute Halloween Blowout: EVERYONE MUST GO” that was scheduled for next weekend. The Facebook event already had 400 people “going” and 200 “interested” so he had a feeling it was going to be absolutely unbearable.</p>
<p>                One of the things Felix noticed about how he was growing at college was that he was now keener on being the person to initiate making plans, a new quality for him. He had always been afraid to make first moves, whether with boys or with friends, because he didn’t want to feel too vulnerable and get burned. But at GMU, he was able to ask people if they wanted to do things: he frequently invited Annette and Lysithea for dinner, he reached out to Linhardt for study sessions, and had even started asking Dimitri to grab dinner after fencing practice. He was feeling more secure than ever in the concept that he did, in fact, deserve to have friends and have places where he could be vulnerable.</p>
<p>                Was asking Sylvain out one of those too?</p>
<p>                He shook his head and buried that thought for the moment. Focusing back on how good he was at getting the ball rolling for plans with friends, he texted Group 1180.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jeralt’s Favorite Nerds</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>RoommateKiller420 changed their nickname to “Ice Queen.”</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Sylvy: </strong>I see you like my nickname, princess.</p>
<p><strong>Ice Queen: </strong>it’s fine. anyways, we’re not here to discuss nicknames, who wants to come with me on the fan van to the horse jock competition this weekend?</p>
<p><strong>Annielikesponies06: </strong>OOOOOOOOOO!!! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!!!!</p>
<p>
  <strong>blackpink in your area changed their nickname to “Stream Kill This Love”</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Stream Kill This Love: </strong>annette I can hear you yelping via text. calm. down. that said, I’m in.</p>
<p><strong>Naruto Run: </strong>Lin and I are visiting the Mars Cheese Castle in Wisconsin this weekend, so we won’t come. Anyone want some cheese btw?</p>
<p><strong>Sylvy: </strong>get me loads of pepperjack.</p>
<p><strong>Ice Queen: </strong>mozzarella.</p>
<p><strong>Bern Notice: </strong>AH! Bernie’s staying in this weekend!!</p>
<p><strong>Ice Queen: </strong>well if anyone changes their mind just text me, I guess me and Annette and lysithea will be the cavalry</p>
<p><strong>Stream Kill This Love: </strong>that pun was wretched</p>
<p><strong>Ice Queen: </strong>fuck</p>
<p>                Well, that took care of that, Felix thought. Annette and Lysithea were shaping up to be very good friends to him. It helped that he felt the most comfortable around them out of the group. Caspar and Linhardt were cool, nice, and weird like the rest of Group 1180, but he didn’t feel like he could show up at their rooms past midnight to hang out if he wanted to. He decided to call it a night, the fan van was leaving at 8AM the next day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>                Felix showed up at the fan van with a coffee and a sandwich. He started to worry that he was developing a brand. Lysithea and Annette met him at the van, but he was immediately concerned.</p>
<p>                “Annette,” he said. “Why are you wearing a <em>My Little Pony </em>shirt?”</p>
<p>                “Isn’t that where we’re going?” she asked. “The Equestria team competition?”</p>
<p>                “EquestriaN,” Lysithea said. “N, Annette. The letter N is also there.”</p>
<p>                “Oh my gosh,” Annette said, immediately turning tomato red. “Well, it’s too late now! Guess me and Mr. Sparkles are going to be cheering our butts off for…actual horsies.”</p>
<p>                She brandished her pony, an orange horse with a surprisingly well-bedazzled mane, and got on the van. Felix facepalmed. Lysithea patted him on the back.</p>
<p>                “You get used to it,” she said. “After all, I’m the one who was lecturing people about kpop at a party last month.”</p>
<p>                “Oh my god,” Felix replied.</p>
<p>                Once the van filled up, the driver spoke.</p>
<p>                “Good morning students,” the driver said. “My name is Professor Hanneman for those of you who don’t know me yet. And if you don’t, you should take my history of medieval alchemy class next semester! We’ll be arriving at the competition by 1PM. Enjoy the ride!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>                The ride was pleasant, if a bit Midwestern. Felix had some flashbacks to his drive through cornutopia while he and Rodrigue were coming to GMU in the first place. Did people really eat this much corn? He had never acquired a taste for corn, it just seemed pointless to him. If he had to compile a list of the five most pointless vegetables, they would be:</p>
<ol>
<li>Corn-pointless.</li>
<li>Asparagus-who liked this anyways?</li>
<li>Eggplant-did anyone actually eat eggplant?</li>
<li>Zucchini-a glorified cucumber.</li>
<li>Honestly what the fuck was kale.</li>
</ol>
<p>              They arrived at the fairgrounds where the competition was being held at around 12:50PM. He hopped off of the van with Annette and Lysithea and they immediately sought out a snack.</p>
<p>                “Look,” Lysithea said. “Funnel cake.”</p>
<p>                “Well, I’m sold,” Annette said. “Fe, what are you after?”</p>
<p>                “I see a barbecue stand,” Felix replied. “I’ll meet you back here in 10.”</p>
<p>                They split off in their separate quests for nourishment. As Felix got in line at the barbecue stand, he recognized a certain head of blonde hair under her riding helmet.</p>
<p>                “Are you seriously eating right before you compete?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>                “*munch munch* Huh? Fe?” Ingrid asked. “I didn’t-ah-hem.”</p>
<p>                She swallowed a big bite of ribs. “I didn’t know you wanted to come.”</p>
<p>                “You literally asked me to come,” Felix said.</p>
<p>                “Well yeah but I didn’t think you actually <em>wanted </em>to!”</p>
<p>                “What?”</p>
<p>                “You’ve never come to my horse competitions before.”</p>
<p>                “Because you were at horse camp. In another state.”</p>
<p>                “Oh that’s so true.”</p>
<p>                She took a bite of a drumstick she was holding. Only Ingrid Brandl Galatea would be double fisting two different meats an hour before riding a horse.</p>
<p>                “Well you should’ve driven up with me and the girls yesterday! We would’ve had way more fun.”</p>
<p>                “I’m sure we would’ve. If you had…told me you were driving up.”</p>
<p>                “Oh I totally could’ve done that.”</p>
<p>                “Yeah.”</p>
<p>                “Oops.”</p>
<p>                She took another big bite of ribs. There was literally nothing Ingrid couldn’t eat.</p>
<p>                “Ok since I goofed and didn’t tell you to drive up with me, I insist you spend the night with us here. We’re going to my favorite Brazilian steakhouse and then spending the night in the city. You can crash in my room!”</p>
<p>                “Don’t I have to drive back to GMU with the fan van?”</p>
<p>                “No, what is this, high school? Just tell the professor you’re staying with family in the city, don’t be a weeb.”</p>
<p>                “I don’t think that’s what a weeb is.”</p>
<p>                “Are you lecturing me about insults?”</p>
<p>                “A weeb is someone who is obsessed with Japanese culture to a very high-“</p>
<p>                “Okay gotta go ride my horse now bye!”</p>
<p>                “I’m definitely right!”</p>
<p>                “Go find a husband!” She stuck her tongue out at him as she ran back to the stables. Ingrid knew exactly how to get under his skin. He loved that about her.</p>
<p>                He grabbed some ribs from the snack stand and found Annette and Lysithea.</p>
<p>                “Alright!” Annette said. “With this funnel cake, Mr. Sparkles and I are ready to HOOT AND HOLLER!”</p>
<p>                “You’re sitting in the middle,” Lysithea said to Felix.</p>
<p>                The three took their seats in the stand and watched the warmups. Felix was never much for horses, as evidenced by the fact the he never followed Ingrid to horse camp, but he didn’t mind watching them as a leisure activity. Plus, a lot of the jocks were cute. He started searching the GMU jerseys to see if he could pinpoint which one was Sylvain. The long purple ponytail was clearly Petra, the blue jersey was clearly Marianne, and the jersey that read “WYA Edelgard” was obviously Ferdinand. His search came to an end when he spotted a jersey that said “hey u up?” The familiar shock of red hair burst out of the helmet when Sylvain took it off. He saw Felix in the stands and gave him a wave.</p>
<p>                Felix waved back and immediately turned away because he could feel himself blushing. Literally an embarrassment to society.</p>
<p>                “Psst,” Lysithea said, nudging Felix. “It’s ok dude.”</p>
<p>                “What?” Felix asked. “What who where?”</p>
<p>                “You’re hot for frat star, and it’s ok.”</p>
<p>                “No I’m not,” he pouted.</p>
<p>                “Don’t be a skeeze,” she said. “I’m not going to tell people.”</p>
<p>                “Ok. Fine. Maybe a little.”</p>
<p>                “Maybe a lot.”</p>
<p>                Felix gave her what he thought was his most intimidating look. But she simply met his gaze and laughed.</p>
<p>                “To quote one of my favorite vines, ‘try me bitch.’”</p>
<p>                She giggled. To his surprise, Felix started laughing too. Now that someone else knew, he had made his mind up: he was officially going to ask Sylvain out after the equestrian competition was over.</p>
<hr/>
<p>                GMU Equestrian ended up winning the day by miles. The team finished out their victory lap and then came to greet the GMU fan van students.</p>
<p>                “Remember students,” Professor Hanneman said. “We have around 15 minutes to socialize, then we must return to campus!”</p>
<p>                “Professor, I won’t be going back to GMU with the fan van by the way,” Felix said. “I’m staying with family in the city today.”</p>
<p>                “Hmm. How are you getting to your family without a car?”</p>
<p>                “Ingrid’s driving me.”</p>
<p>                “Oh that’s fine. It’s not like this is high school. Very well, enjoy yourself!”</p>
<p>                Apparently, everyone except Felix knew how college worked. He found Sylvain in the crowd and ran over to congratulate him.</p>
<p>                “There you are Fe!” He pulled Felix in for a hug that lasted far too long. “Thanks for coming.” He motioned for Felix to follow him under the bleachers so they could talk.</p>
<p>                “You were quite skilled out there. Who knew you were so good at riding horses?”</p>
<p>                “That’s not the only thing I’m skilled at riding.”</p>
<p>                “You get away with that because you just won a competition.”</p>
<p>                “I know. That was probably a bit much.”</p>
<p>                “Anyways, Ingrid invited me to spend the night with her and the team downtown. I was wondering if you wanted to…maybe split off from the group and do our own thing? Kind of like a date maybe?”</p>
<p>                “Like a what?”</p>
<p>                Felix froze. He knew this was a bad idea.</p>
<p>                “No, forget I said anything.”</p>
<p>                “Wait, hold up,” Sylvain said. “You’re single?” His eyes twinkled for a brief moment.</p>
<p>                “Yes you oaf, what gave you any impression otherwise?”</p>
<p>                “I thought you were having a thing with Dimitri.”</p>
<p>                “As in our orientation leader Dimitri? Are you kidding?”</p>
<p>                “No, remember when I came up looking for you and found you in his room at our first party?”</p>
<p>                “Oh, fuck, I wasn’t hooking up with him you idiot, we were discussing my…emotional problems.”</p>
<p>                “Well, in that case-“</p>
<p>                “That’s so dumb, why did you think that?”</p>
<p>                “Ok can I just say regardless of if you are having a thing with him or not, the way you’re talking about me feels really awful.”</p>
<p>                “Huh?”</p>
<p>                “I’m an idiot for sure. But I don’t think that assuming two people alone in a room at a party are hooking up is one of the things I’m an idiot about. I would-”</p>
<p>                “Look, I didn’t mean you’re an <em>idiot</em>-“</p>
<p>                “No, I get it Fe. I know. I’m an idiot in class, I’m an idiot for sleeping around, I’m an idiot for trying to not get kicked out of the frat I’m being forced into, and I’m an idiot for having a thing for you.”</p>
<p>                “What?” Felix’s heart was racing at this point. He hadn’t even considered the possibility that he was the one playing hard-to-get this whole time and Sylvain thought he was already taken. At this moment, every time he had said something degrading to Sylvain was running through his head. Sylvain deserved some of it, but maybe Felix could acknowledge his own faults too.</p>
<p>                “Sylv it’s not like that,” Felix started. “I’m overly harsh with my words-“</p>
<p>                “Yes, you are, and I actually think I’m not into it,” Sylvain said. “So no, we’re not going on a date downtown tonight. We’re not going to take a moonlit walk by the pier, we’re not getting deep dish pizza, and we’re certainly not spending time together back at school for awhile.”</p>
<p>                “You could’ve asked me about the Dimitri thing weeks ago!” Felix yelled. “It’s not my problem you leapt to a conclusion on your own and didn’t even consider other options. Is this what you do? You just trust your immediate assumption about everything?”</p>
<p>                “Okay, this is starting to feel really bad,” Sylvain started. “I absolutely could’ve asked you weeks ago. Look, people usually only see social status and money with me, or a really cool one-off, so I just went with it. I don’t actually-“</p>
<p>                “Oh and you assume<em> everyone </em>wants you, too? Is that your first and best judgment about people? Well not everyone does! I certainly don’t!” Felix had started crying, the words coming out between his choking sobs.</p>
<p>                “Felix shut up and let me finish a fucking sentence!”</p>
<p>                “Why? I’m just trusting my first instinct about what you’re going to say, isn’t that what you do with your entire life? Maybe that’s why you’re so fucking unhappy!”</p>
<p>                “Wow, that’s too deep, dude,” Sylvain said. His voice started breaking. “Um, you enjoy your night downtown. I won’t ruin it for you.”</p>
<p>                “Where do you think you’re going?” Felix was desperately screaming at this point.</p>
<p>                “Who cares,” Sylvain said. “As long as there’s a random person who will pretend to care about me for a night, I’m good. Anything’s better than this.”</p>
<p>                He gave Felix one more look of complete disappointment. He, too, was crying at this point. Felix couldn’t decide why he was so upset: was it that he fell much harder for Sylvain than he thought? Was it that this was just a reminder why he wouldn’t be a good romantic companion for anyone? Or worst of all, was it a mistake with weighty consequences for Felix? Not only had Sylvain just cut him off, but he spoke the truth: Felix intended to cut deep with his words, especially with the people he cared about most. The more he loved someone, the worse the fighting was, the more Felix aimed to hurt. It happened with dad, it happened with Glenn, and now it was happening with Sylvain. He lay under the bleachers and put his sweatshirt over his face to muffle the sound of his intense sobbing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. GIRLS NIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg this chapter got way out of hand way fast. sorry it's so long.<br/>anyway....please enjoy GIRLS NIGHT, which is almost definitely enough of a premise for a fic by itself. <br/>hugs,<br/>-me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11: GIRLS NIGHT</p>
<p>                Felix gathered himself and got up. He was still feeling a bit weak after his altercation with Sylvain, and was most of all just sad. Sad that this was now a complication with a friend who he was genuinely enjoying spending time with, no matter the capacity. At any rate, he needed to find Ingrid. His eyes didn’t look good (he figured he would tell people he had just smoked), he wasn’t feeling good, and his head was emptying fast. He ran to grab some water and calm down a bit before he went into overdrive. There would be no stopping him if he had a full on panic attack here. As he started heading back to the equestrian team, Marianne caught his eye.</p>
<p>                “Felix…what’s wrong?” she asked.</p>
<p>                “Nothing, I just had a smoke,” he replied. God, he wasn’t acting this well at all.</p>
<p>                “Um…I can tell when people are crying versus when they’ve had a smoke Felix.”</p>
<p>                “What? How?”</p>
<p>                “Hilda likes weed a lot. She also cries at reality TV a lot. There’s quite a difference…”</p>
<p>                “Well, fuck. Nothing’s wrong.”</p>
<p>                “Um…I know fighting with friends isn’t fun.”</p>
<p>                “What?”</p>
<p>                “Well, I was walking with Dorte and he steered me over to where you and Sylvain were. Animals are very perceptive you know.”</p>
<p>                “How much did you hear?”</p>
<p>                “None, I didn’t want to intrude. But I did feel a lot of sadness from you when you came over here.”</p>
<p>                “Why are you talking to me about this?”</p>
<p>                “Um…I’m very familiar with feeling lots of sadness. I didn’t want to see our new friend feel the same way. Do you need anything?”</p>
<p>                “I kind of feel like I’m about to leave my body and explode.”</p>
<p>                “Oh, well come with me. Let’s go get some cotton candy before we drive back to the city.”</p>
<p>                “I hate sweets.”</p>
<p>                “Please, just give it a try. It calms me down a lot when I feel panic.”</p>
<p>                “Blah.”</p>
<p>                He followed Marianne as she led him to a nearby cotton candy stand. He asked for a cone that was mixed, blue and pink, and stared it down.</p>
<p>                “Um…you can eat it any way you want,” Marianne said.</p>
<p>                “I know that!” he snapped. “I just…I haven’t had cotton candy in a very long time. I forgot what it looked like.”</p>
<p>                “Maybe there are other things you haven’t had in a very long time…and maybe you’ve forgotten what those look like too.”</p>
<p>                He snagged a bite of the cotton candy and immediately spit it out. It was so ridiculously sweet that he couldn’t take it.</p>
<p>                “Felix, do you deny yourself things that make you happy?”</p>
<p>                “No.”</p>
<p>                He took a second bite of the cotton candy. This time, it didn’t feel like death on a stick, but it still wasn’t pleasant.</p>
<p>                “Um…well, I won’t pry right now. But you’re welcome to sit next to me and Hilda tonight when we go out.”</p>
<p>                “Why would I want to do that?”</p>
<p>                “Well, Ferdinand can get a bit much after his second drink…and Ingrid will be stuffing her face. Constance and Hapi will likely split off from the group later on. I guess I wanted you to know you won’t have to be alone.”</p>
<p>                “How did you even know I was invited?”</p>
<p>                “Ingrid texted the group right away so we wouldn’t leave without you.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Those words provoked something in him that he didn’t expect. He had an extremely vivid memory: him, Glenn, and Ingrid at a county fair. It was at least ten years ago and the three of them had been set loose by their parents. They went around the various stands with around $20 between them, trying to find the next thing they would do.</p>
<p>                “Glenn, can we go play with the horses?” Ingrid asked.</p>
<p>                “Sure Ingrid, but I want some cotton candy,” Glenn had said.</p>
<p>                “Cotton candy sucks,” Felix said. “We should go get some chips and salsa.”</p>
<p>                “Cotton candy!” Ingrid said.</p>
<p>                Glenn was guiding the two of them. He was 4 years older than Felix, the up-and-coming teenager stuck with his kid brother and his friend. He took them to the cotton candy stand and bought three cones, handing them out to everyone. Felix eyed his cone like an adversary, surveying its surface and seeking weaknesses.</p>
<p>                “Fe. Just eat it,” Glenn said.</p>
<p>                “Why should I?”</p>
<p>                “It’s going to make you happier.”</p>
<p>                “You don’t know that!”</p>
<p>                “When have I steered you wrong before?”</p>
<p>                “Hmph.”</p>
<p>                Felix bit into the candy and loved it. He was intrigued by how the texture changed from the fluffy bouquet he had seen to the small, sweet crystals that stayed on his tongue.</p>
<p>                “It’s good,” he said.</p>
<p>                “Come on, let’s go see the horses.”</p>
<p>                “You don’t have to babysit us all day! Ingrid and I are almost double digits now!”</p>
<p>                “True, but if I did, we might leave without you,” Glenn said. “And I wouldn’t do that.”</p>
<p>                Felix yanked his mind back to the present, staring Marianne in the face, blank. He had no idea where that memory came from, he barely even knew that it happened.</p>
<p>                “I’m sorry,” Marianne said. “Did I do something wrong?”</p>
<p>                “No,” Felix said. “Thanks for the candy. Can I follow you and Hilda around tonight?”</p>
<p>                “Yes!” Marianne said. “I hope you’ll have an ok time.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>                Felix got in Ingrid’s car. She was also driving Petra and Ferdinand to the team’s hotel.</p>
<p>                “Ingrid, I hope you will find this playlist agreeable,” Ferdinand said. “I’ve titled it: ‘GIRLS NIGHT: PART TWO.’”</p>
<p>                “Forgive me, but why is it the two parter?” Petra asked.</p>
<p>                “Hahahaha!” Ingrid was cackling. “Aw Ferdie, that wasn’t the <em>worst </em>night ever.”</p>
<p>                “It was a foul evening!” Ferdinand replied. “I spilled my drink twice and got it all over my nicest trousers.”</p>
<p>                “And you’ll probably spill your drink tonight. But I do appreciate that you still want to give girls night another shot.”</p>
<p>                “Girls night?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>                “Yes! The night of girls is the equestrian team’s ritual,” Petra said. “After a competition, we have a night of festivities.”</p>
<p>                “Ferdinand is here,” Felix said.</p>
<p>                “Yes, the name was his idea!” Petra said.</p>
<p>                “Do not be so shocked Felix,” Ferdinand said. “I am more than secure in my own self. A girls night consists of much more celebration than a boys night!”</p>
<p>                “Ferdie’s right,” Ingrid said. “Boys are boring.”</p>
<p>                “Retweet,” Felix said. He crossed his arms in the front passenger’s seat as Ferdinand pressed play and “Super Bass” by Nicki Minaj came on. They took off toward Chicago as Ferdinand spouted off all of the lyrics to each and every song. Petra would occasionally film him for her Instagram story.</p>
<p>                They pulled up to their hotel, unpacked, got set up in their rooms, and prepped for a night out. Felix was unluckily stuck in his base outfit that he wore to the competition: a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers.</p>
<p>                “Is THAT what you’re wearing?” Hilda asked.</p>
<p>                “It’s all I’ve got,” Felix replied.</p>
<p>                “No it’s not, don’t be silly. Follow me!”</p>
<p>                She gestured for Felix to follow back to her room. He was shocked as Hilda threw down a gigantic pink suitcase full of clothes.</p>
<p>                “Aren’t you only here for the night?” he asked.</p>
<p>                “I need to be prepared for anything!” Hilda said. “Now, pick a crop top.”</p>
<p>                “A crop top?”</p>
<p>                “Yes, you’ll look amazing in it.”</p>
<p>                “I mean…I know I look amazing in crop tops, but where all are we going?”</p>
<p>                “We’re going to dinner at Ingrid’s favorite steakhouse. Then people will split off to whatever they want. I can almost guarantee you that me and Marianne will be heading to a club. So I’m going to give you a leather jacket for dinner and a sweet sexy crop top for the club.”</p>
<p>                “Honestly I love that,” Felix said. “Can I have this blue one?”</p>
<p>                “OOOOOOOO yes!” She looked far too excited. “I think the dark blue really complements your eyes. And it matches your hair!”</p>
<p>                “Is that annoying of me?”</p>
<p>                “No! Do you have a top in this color already?”</p>
<p>                “No, bu-“</p>
<p>                “Oops, it’s yours now! You can thank me by having a nice time tonight.”</p>
<p>                “Did Marianne say anything to you?”</p>
<p>                “She mentioned that we needed to support you tonight, and whatever Marianne says is the law. So PUT IT ON AND LOOK HOT!”</p>
<p>                Felix changed. He was a bit surprised by how good he looked. Fencing practice and all the walking around campus had toned out his midsection even more, and his abs were looking cut and dry. His arms still looked as toned as ever, his shoulders weren’t too broad, and as always he was happy with how his skinny jeans fit. He walked out to show Hilda his progress.</p>
<p>                “Ok, this is fabulous,” Hilda cheered. “Can I offer you any makeup?”</p>
<p>                “You could give me some liner for the night.”</p>
<p>                “Delightful,” Hilda said. “Hold still ok?”</p>
<p>                He let her do what she thought looked good and checked it in the mirror. He looked like he had absolutely no time for anyone’s nonsense, which was good, considering boys were the last thing on his mind tonight. The important thing was that he felt cute, and feeling cute was tonight’s goal. They headed out to meet the rest of the team in the hotel lobby. Everyone was wearing something fancy, but not too fancy, cute, and sensible.</p>
<p>                “Shall we head out? It’s already 6PM,” Ingrid said. “Our reservation at Fogo de Chao is at 6:30.”</p>
<p>                “Yes!” Ferdinand answered. “Let us pursue divine nourishment!”</p>
<p>                “Yeah yeah, I’m excited about the steak too, Ferdie,” Hilda said. “I’ll call us an UberXL.”</p>
<p>                “Hilda, it’s a ten minute walk,” Hapi said.</p>
<p>                “Ugh, I’ll get all sweaty on the walk!” Hilda said. “That’s why we should take a three minute cab ride!”</p>
<p>                “We’ll be walking,” Constance said. “After all, if we are to consume such a bountiful feast, we must exercise our bodies beforehand.”</p>
<p>                They headed out of the hotel. Felix had almost forgotten what cities looked like: bright, packed, full of energy, nothing at all like the area around GMU campus. It was refreshing, if a bit stuffy. It was a lovely fall evening, the temperature not too cold to be outside, perfect latte and sweater weather. The group walked briskly toward Fogo de Chao, a Brazilian steakhouse. Felix was already feeling better at the prospect of eating tons of meat on someone else’s tab.</p>
<p>                The restaurant was huge, with hundreds of customers inside. He couldn’t believe his eyes: waiters brought around stacks of various meat on <em>swords</em>. Was this restaurant tailor-made for him?</p>
<p>                “Hi, I have a reservation for 6:30 under Constance,” Ingrid said.</p>
<p>                “Ah yes of course,” the host said. “We’re delighted to welcome you back, Ms. Von Nuvelle.”</p>
<p>                “Ha!” Constance giggled. “The pleasure is all mine, brave steward. Now then, please escort my companions and myself to the finest table!”</p>
<p>                They walked to a private room in the back. Just how much money did Constance have? There were ornate chandeliers, space heaters, and personalized dining setups with everyone’s names written down. Twelve teapots lined the table.</p>
<p>                “Now friends,” Constance began. “Please select your favorite tea. If it is not to your liking, whisk it away and back to the kitchen, where they will offer you an alternate selection. Only the finest will do for my compatriots! Ah-ha ha!”</p>
<p>                “How did she get all of this?” Felix asked Hilda.</p>
<p>                “Constance lost her entire family in a plane crash,” she began. “Her family was the peak of old money, I’m talking like twelve separate trust funds. She was absolutely devastated when it happened, it’s why she’ll never vacation to sunny places again. But she thought that the best way to honor their memory was to repurpose all of the money they left. So, she divested half of the assets to various charities, community programs, and social causes, then kept the other half. She said her parents only wanted the best for their friends, so she offers the same to her friends.”</p>
<p>                “I usually don’t trust people with that much money.”</p>
<p>                “Isn’t your dad also stacked?”</p>
<p>                “Not nearly twelve trust funds. She seems a bit stuck up still.”</p>
<p>                “Well, she was raised a certain way. You know how rich people are with their <em>manners.” </em>Hilda made a pompous gesture and flung her boots up on the table.</p>
<p>                “Hilda!” Ferdinand gasped. “We do not put our feet on the dinner table in front of others!”</p>
<p>                “See what I mean?” Hilda said.</p>
<p>                “Were her parents nice?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>                “I never asked, but I can’t see twelve trust funds being super good people. I think Constance has learned a lot by living with the wolves.”</p>
<p>                “The wolves?”</p>
<p>                “Mhm: Constance, Hapi, Balthus, and Yuri.”</p>
<p>                Felix winced a bit when she said Yuri’s name.</p>
<p>                “As in lavender hair, super cute Yuri?”</p>
<p>                “That’s the one! Ooo! Does he like you?”</p>
<p>                “Maybe. To be determined.”</p>
<p>                “Well, tonight’s a good time to ask Constance for any favors if you want. Or don’t. Anyways, the other wolves had way less money than Constance when they showed up at GMU. I don’t really know their stories, but Constance offered to put everyone up in an apartment near campus. It’s really sweet of her, I think it started as her charity project, but she’s grown up a lot in three years according to the others. She’s about as close as rich people can get to being human.”</p>
<p>                “But still keeping fancy steak dinners of course.”</p>
<p>                “Obviously. Meat on swords. You can’t compete with that.”</p>
<p>                “And why are they called the wolves?”</p>
<p>                “Play beer pong with them and find out.”</p>
<p>                Hilda turned away to talk to the waiter. Felix was sitting next to her and Marianne with everyone else at various spots on the table. When it was his turn, Felix had some pine needle tea and some bread. He flipped his card to “yes,” indicating he was up for steak, and the dinner took off. Waiters flew into the room with shouts of “Ms. Von Nuvelle, your tea,” and “Ms. Von Nuvelle, your charcuterie,” along with swords of meat. Felix was surprised that he was able to have such a good time after the drama with Sylvain that afternoon, but was trying to not pay attention to it right now. After all, he had skipped the team night out to do his own thing, so Felix was happy he didn’t have to see him.</p>
<p>                Felix snuck a quick look at Ingrid’s plate. There were six different rib bone piles, she was currently eating a filet, and she had asked one of the waiters to just leave his sword on the table.</p>
<p>                “Ingrid, you’ll explode,” he said.</p>
<p>                “YOU’RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME,” Ingrid shouted back between bites.</p>
<p>                “That’s right Ingrid!” Leonie yelled. “Nothing goes to waste! No stone left unturned! EAT THE ENTIRE RESTAURANT!”</p>
<p>                “It really is alarming how much she can eat,” Hilda said. “Right Marianne?”</p>
<p>                “Oh! Um, yes, she really is hungry,” Marianne said. “Felix, how are you doing?”</p>
<p>                “This is good,” he said. “Really good.”</p>
<p>                “Ah-ha!” Constance said. “I’m so glad our new additional equestrian has found the food agreeable!”</p>
<p>                “Well, I don’t think I’ll be a permanent additional equestrian.”</p>
<p>                “Yeah you will be,” Ingrid said. “Hilda’s not on the team and she comes to everything.”</p>
<p>                “Aren’t you like Ingrid’s BFF or something?” Hilda asked.</p>
<p>                “Well yes I’ve known her for awhile but-“</p>
<p>                “Aw too bad you’re stuck with us!” Hilda giggled.</p>
<p>                “To Felix!” Constance said.</p>
<p>                “To Felix!” the team echoed.</p>
<p>                Felix blushed a bit.</p>
<p>                “Darling, you simply must come meet the rest of the wolves at our chateau,” Constance said to Felix. “Won’t you offer us your resplendent companionship?”</p>
<p>                “I’ve already met Yuri,” Felix started. He decided to poke lightly and see what Constance already knew.</p>
<p>                “Oh my!” she replied. “Has he taken an interest in you?”</p>
<p>                “Um, I ran into him at a party.”</p>
<p>                “Ooohohoo! Exceptional! You must join us for afternoon tea, it’s one of life’s pedestrian, yet exquisite joys!”</p>
<p>                “We’d be ok if you came over, Fefe Longstocking,” Hapi added.</p>
<p>                “Sure.” That seemed like a good enough place to leave it for now. Felix was definitely interested in the idea of getting to know Yuri a bit more. After all, he was cute, a senior, and cute.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dinner carried on for a few hours, with plenty of tea, meat, and laughter flowing from the table. Felix had a nice time, allowing himself to relax and enjoy the team’s company. After dinner, the group split off in a few directions: Hapi went back to the hotel to sleep, Leonie and Petra went to an axe-throwing bar, Constance went to an investor’s high-rise for a meeting, while Ferdinand, Ingrid, Hilda, Marianne, and Felix went to a club. Initially, Felix had said Ingrid didn’t need to come with them, but she insisted on supervising him.</p>
<p>                “What kind of friend would I be if I let you go to a club for the first time without me?” she said. “I refuse to miss drunk Felix!”</p>
<p>                They pulled up to a club called “Café Ok” and hopped out of their Uber.</p>
<p>                “See, I told you guys we should’ve Ubered to dinner,” Hilda said.</p>
<p>                “Hilda, this would’ve been a half hour walk,” Ingrid started. “That’s a big difference from a ten minute walk.”</p>
<p>                “Ingrid?” Ferdinand asked.</p>
<p>                “Is she already gone?”</p>
<p>                “Yes.”</p>
<p>                Hilda had skipped up to the bouncer. She slipped him a small pink envelope that, once he opened it, was clearly valuable. He started cackling and let Hilda cut the line. She motioned for everyone to follow her in.</p>
<p>                “Is this legal?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>                “Haven’t you ever heard of a cover?” Ingrid asked.</p>
<p>                “Yeah for like smalltown college bars, not for businesses downtown.”</p>
<p>                “That’s Hilda.”</p>
<p>                The interior of the club was very, very sparkly. Glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling as hundreds of people packed into the dance floor area. Felix was immediately overwhelmed and couldn’t believe he agreed to this.</p>
<p>                “Take off your jacket already!” Hilda said. “Go look hot!”</p>
<p>                She pulled off his leather jacket and very politely gave their coats to the staff. She ordered two rounds of shots for the group before pulling them up to a standing table.</p>
<p>                “Alright everyone,” she said. “We’ve got two rounds of double shots and that’s it.”</p>
<p>                “Why such a stingy limit?” Ferdinand asked.</p>
<p>                “Because these are compliments of the staff and I DON’T feel like paying club price for booze tonight. Any other questions?”</p>
<p>                Everyone shook their heads no.</p>
<p>                “Great. We’re leaving at 1:00 because the weird people show up then and Marianne doesn’t need to deal with any of them.”</p>
<p>                The shots came to the table and everyone went ballistic.</p>
<p>                “Hilda, tonight is the night I shall emerge victorious in our everlasting dance competition!” Ferdinand said. “You have never seen moves like mine!”</p>
<p>                “You’re on, Ferdie,” she said. “Felix, I want you to get out there and make a bunch of boys jealous! Go do it! You’re hot!”</p>
<p>                “I’m not sure that’s really my style,” Felix said. “Besides, I look great and all, but look at these guys. They’re all like...<em>man</em> hot not boy hot.”</p>
<p>                “Do you know how many scrawny twinks are in that crowd?” Hilda said. “You just need to find them!”</p>
<p>                “I think I’ll just stand in the corner with some water and observe.”</p>
<p>                “As long as you look cute.”</p>
<p>                The group broke off and agreed to meet at the coat room at 12:55AM. Ferdinand and Hilda took their dance contest to center stage, while Marianne filmed the whole thing. Felix giggled along as Ferdinand did the entire “Single Ladies” dance, while Hilda made the crowd do “Thriller” with her. They eventually had a showdown to “Physical” by Dua Lipa, where Hilda absolutely destroyed Ferdinand. He was lying breathless on the ground as she did the splits for the third time.</p>
<p>                “I concede,” he shouted. “You are simply too skilled at the art of dance.”</p>
<p>                “It’s all in the legs babe,” she said. “You’re too focused on getting your choreo right that you forget to be spontaneous! Although, “Single Ladies” was extremely impressive.”</p>
<p>                “I can accept that result for tonight,” Ferdinand said.</p>
<p>                “Good, because Marianne posted our entire dance battle to Instagram and people are going to vote for their favorite!”</p>
<p>                “WHAT?”</p>
<p>                Marianne cackled devilishly as she stayed on her phone, apparently setting up polls for her friends to decide if Ferdinand or Hilda was the better dancer. Felix broke off to go sit at the bar by himself for a bit. He couldn’t help but notice that he attracted plenty of extended glances on his way over. Maybe Hilda was right, and he did look extremely cute tonight.</p>
<p>                “Is this seat taken?” he asked the bartender.</p>
<p>                “Whoa, I mean no it’s not,” the bartender said. “You look…um, great.”</p>
<p>                “Thanks.”</p>
<p>                “Can I get you anything?”</p>
<p>                “Well, I skipped on the round of shots my friend ordered earlier, so I wouldn’t say no to some whiskey.”</p>
<p>                “Sure thing. My treat ok?”</p>
<p>                “You don’t have to do that.”</p>
<p>                “It’s not every day a cutie who can do makeup shows up at my bar.”</p>
<p>                The bartender winked slyly at him and Felix felt extremely shy.</p>
<p>                “Where ya from?”</p>
<p>                “St. Louis. I’m visiting a friend for the weekend.” He decided lying and marketing himself as a temporary customer would be the better idea, rather than getting attached to a random guy at a club.</p>
<p>                “Aww, that’s too bad,” the bartender said, passing him his drink. “I live two blocks away and I was hoping you were from downtown too.”</p>
<p>                “Sadly no,” Felix said.</p>
<p>                “Maybe next time then. Unless you’re free tonight.”</p>
<p>                “Uh, I have to stay at my friend’s place.”</p>
<p>                “Gotcha.” The bartender looked a bit sad. “Well, enjoy the city and have a good time, ok?”</p>
<p>                “I sure will. Thanks for this.”</p>
<p>                A free drink, and invite to a guy’s house, and lots of attention. Apparently, there were ways to have fun during a night out. The group partied away until 12:55 and met at the coat room. Hilda called a cab with an unbelievably strong whistle and they arrived back at the hotel shortly after.</p>
<p>                Ingrid went right to sleep, passing out face first on her bed. Felix had elected to take the couch, since he was the surprise guest. He briefly popped out of the room to grab some ice, when he saw a random person walking out of the room three doors down.</p>
<p>                “See ya,” a familiar voice said. “I’ll miss you baby.”</p>
<p>                Well, now Felix knew what Sylvain had done tonight. He decided to not care about it. After all, he had a great time with everyone else, and Sylvain missed out. He grabbed his ice, aggressively ate three cubes, and then got ready for bed. He was happy to not be crying himself to sleep, which he thought was guaranteed after the fight with Sylvain, but the equestrian team had helped turn that around. It was nice to have friends in multiple areas of campus to do different things with, although he was sure that none of the other clubs had these extravagant types of weekend getaways. He called it a night, deciding to ponder the structure of university social life at another time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Lead Up to Claude Von Riegan's Absolute Halloween Blowout (EVERYONE! MUST! GO!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing is hard given the state of the world at times. but, a new chapter is here.<br/>please enjoy the prequel to claude's fantabulous halloween party.<br/>-me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12: The Lead Up to Claude Von Riegan’s Absolute Halloween Blowout (EVERYONE! MUST! GO!)</p><p>                The equestrian team drove back to GMU midday on Sunday. The car ride was notably more hungover than the drive to the hotel on Saturday. Felix didn’t have it too badly, but Ferdinand was a bit downtrodden. Petra seemed as bright-eyed as ever, putting a series of selfies on her Instagram story documenting Ferdinand’s descent into misery. Felix spent the rest of his day doing some homework with Annette and Lysithea, who were both jealous that he spent the night with the team.</p><p>                “I just want there to be a “My Little Pony club too,” Annette said. “What’s wrong with that?”</p><p>                “Are you a bronie Annette?” Lysithea asked.</p><hr/><p>                As he was walking down to class on Tuesday afternoon, Felix saw a familiar face on a poster. He moved closer to take a look. He was definitely caught off guard when he read “Dean Byleth’s Monthly Town Hall: Dining Hall, 7PM, Tuesday” on the poster. Town hall meetings with the Dean were a great idea, but in the dining hall? What was her idea behind that?</p><p>                He marched off to class and finished up the day. They had fencing practice that afternoon and Felix was looking forward to seeing Dimitri. He was definitely feeling the stress of college now, and he was hoping Dimitri would be able to be helpful again.</p><p>                “Today’s practice will be a series of one on one duels,” Coach Shamir said. “This will give you more of a simulation of what real tournaments will be like. Remember: even though your opponent is a teammate, you shouldn’t hold back.”</p><p>                “Any questions?” Coach Catherine asked.</p><p>                Felix looked around to see if anyone was raising their hand. He made eye contact with Dimitri and gave his best look of needing an intense practice today. Dimitri gave him a nod.</p><p>                “In that case, choose your opponents.”</p><p>                Dimitri walked over to Felix and clinked sabers with him. Felix was relieved that Dimitri got the message. Since he was little, his best way of getting anger out was going as hard as possible in physical activity. It wasn’t that he was still angry at Sylvain, it’s that he was angry about the way things went. He messed up pretty badly, going way too far with the argument. Is that why everyone always told him to get a therapist?</p><p>                “You look happy,” Dimitri said.</p><p>                “Shut up,” Felix said.</p><p>                “Hey now, I was just trying my hand at sarcasm! I know it’s not usually my style. What’s wrong?”</p><p>                “Can we talk about it after practice?”</p><p>                “Of course. See you for dinner.”</p><p>                They began practice. Felix relentlessly went after Dimitri, winning three bouts, before Dimitri started to really fight back. They ended practice with an even 4-4 split.</p><p>                “You really are good at this,” Dimitri said. “I’m a bit scared to be honest.”</p><p>                “Why are you scared?” Felix replied. “You’re crazy at this. The sheer strength you hit with is wild.”</p><p>                “I get that a lot. Never trust me with a vase.”</p><p>                Felix looked over to see that the rest of the team was still practicing. Edelgard was elegantly dancing around a teammate with ease, able to see each of his strikes before they came. The finesse with which she moved was astonishing. Felix wanted to spar against her when he was in a more focused mood.</p><p>                Some time later, Coach Catherine ended practice.</p><p>                “You’re all making great progress,” she said. “Boot camp was a success. We’re gonna crush it at the tournament next weekend.”</p><p>                “Now we’re obligated to tell you that Dean Byleth is having a town hall tonight,” Coach Shamir said. “You can attend it if you want. I recommend it only because the dining hall cooks a feast.”</p><p>                “LITERALLY a feast guys,” Coach Catherine said. “I’m talking every kind of meat and five desserts.”</p><p>                “Anywho. Go ahead if you want. That’s all for today.”</p><p>                “Five desserts, none of which I can actually taste,” Dimitri said.</p><p>                “We’re good friends then,” Felix said. “Fuck dessert.”</p><p>                “Felix, my step-sister would be so upset to hear you say that! Sweets are her favorite.”</p><p>                “Maybe we can fight about foods before I spar with her.”</p><p>                “Let’s go.”</p><p>                They headed to the locker room to change and walk to the dining hall. Now that fall was in full swing, Felix had broken out all of his long clothes. He paraded an armada of sweatshirts and sweaters around campus, along with boots if the time was right. Cardigans with long sleeves were such a win these days. Dimitri was looking equally good in a blue hoodie with a lion on the back and a pair of skinny jeans. Felix was glad he had friendzoned Dimitri early on, otherwise he would absolutely be thirsting.</p><p>                “Pardon me you two,” a voice called after them. “I’m heading to the dining hall myself. Do you mind if I walk in that direction in your company?</p><p>                Felix saw Edelgard a few feet behind them. She had a striking pair of red tights on, heeled black boots, a black petticoat, and a red scarf. She looked like she was completely in charge of the entire world. Felix was, truly, a bit intimidated.</p><p>                “Oh, of course, El,” Dimitri said.</p><p>                “I appreciate it,” Edelgard said. “So, Felix, how are you doing at the moment?”</p><p>                “Do you want me to be honest?” Felix asked. “I don’t know you very well.”</p><p>                “Of course. I’m nothing if not honest, and I expect others to be the same way.”</p><p>                “I’m not great then,” Felix said. “Can I be vague for the moment?”</p><p>                “El doesn’t appreciate vagueness,” Dimitri chimed in.</p><p>                “Come now Dimdim, is that fair?”</p><p>                “When did you pick up Claude’s nickname for me?”</p><p>                “When he and I had dinner last week. It was a delightful time, we discussed national politics, international relations, and the importance of breakfast. It’s a shame you couldn’t attend.”</p><p>                “And where did silly nicknames for me come up?”</p><p>                “Right at the start, of course.”</p><p>                “Don’t turn so red, Dimdim,” Felix said.</p><p>                “Hey!” Dimitri said. “Not you too!”</p><p>                “Anywho, back to Felix,” Edelgard said. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>                “I may have destroyed one of my relationships,” Felix answered. She did ask for honesty, after all.</p><p>                “Come now, destroyed is a drastic term. Did you say anything that wasn’t true?”</p><p>                “I think I did. I crossed a few lines.”</p><p>                “I’d never apologize for something honest. However, if you embellished with details that were false, I’d begin there as a point of mending the fence. Is this a situation you’d like to repair?”</p><p>                “Yeah. A lot actually.”</p><p>                “Is he cute?”</p><p>                “Why do you ask that?”</p><p>                “Because it’s fun to tease, of course!”</p><p>                Felix blushed. “He’s very cute. And I messed up.”</p><p>                “Well, I’d say you’re not so unfortunate in the looks department either. Since that’s a factor, the best path forward for you is to confront your lapse in judgment with honesty. Can I assist in any way?”</p><p>                Felix couldn’t tell what he saw in her eyes. He saw a degree of understanding, of comfort, and of genuine care, but he also sensed a layer of evaluation. He felt like he would be assessed in what he chose to do next. Not that that was a bad thing, but it made for a jarring first interaction.</p><p>                “You’re the debate captain right?” he asked.</p><p>                “Without a doubt,” Edelgard replied.</p><p>                “She’s an absolute beast,” Dimitri said. “Even at my best I’m unable to match her.”</p><p>                “That would be because you get too invested and deviate into irrationality at times. It’s not a fatal flaw, but I do encourage you to regulate your emotions more.”</p><p>                “For another time, sis.”</p><p>                “Felix, it would be my pleasure to help you prep for an argument,” Edelgard continued.</p><p>                “I’d prefer not to argue,” Felix said.</p><p>                “I’m going to wager that some degree of hostility will be inevitable, if you steered as out of line as you’re saying you here. You’ll need to outline out as much of the encounter as you remember.”</p><p>                “Well, ok. Get my number from Dimitri.”</p><p>                “I’m looking forward to assessing your abilities. And to help you win back this very cute boy! We’re approaching the dining hall, and I’ll be splitting off to have dinner with my girlfriend before the Dean’s town hall meeting. I’ll see you both soon.”</p><p>                Edelgard waved goodbye and walked up to the swipe counter. Felix was absolutely overwhelmed by her presence, but in a good way. Perhaps she could be a friend of his too.</p><p>                “Isn’t she something?” Dimitri asked.</p><p>                “I honestly feel a bit scared,” Felix said.</p><p>                “Good, that means you’re doing it right.” Dimitri swiped them both in.</p><hr/><p>                The dining hall had, without a doubt, cooked up a feast for the Dean. The grill stations were set up with steak, chicken, and barbecue options, there were three types of macaroni and cheese, and the dessert counter looked like Christmas. Felix dished up several kinds of meat, no desserts, and took a seat. Dimitri arrived shortly after him, with various foods and a dessert.</p><p>                “What did you mean earlier when you said you can’t taste dessert?” Felix asked.</p><p>                “Remember at our first meal when I japed about not needing taste buds?” Dimitri said. “I actually don’t have functioning taste buds.”</p><p>                “What happened?”</p><p>                “As I shared with you, my family died when I was little.  This was a consequence of that event.”</p><p>                “Oh. I’m sorry to bring it up again.”</p><p>                “Don’t stress. There are many things that upset me in my adult age, that isn’t one of them. I’ve had many years to grapple with reality and move onward. Anywho, I lost my ability to taste things after that event. I still keep a few favorites, such as macaroni and cheese, but the rest, I just eat to kill the pain.”</p><p>                “And the dessert?”</p><p>                “Is because the staff recommended it with a big smile!”</p><p>                “You’re sweet.”</p><p>                “Now on to important things: what’s up? We’ve got around a half hour before the Dean gets started.”</p><p>                “Remember Sylvain?”</p><p>                “Of course, the most rebellious of our group.”</p><p>                “That’s certainly a word for him. He and I had a big fight.”</p><p>                “What about?”</p><p>                “No judgment?”</p><p>                “None at all.”</p><p>                “He thought you and I were dating since he saw us chatting at Claude’s, way back in September.”</p><p>                “Ahahahahaha!”</p><p>                Dimitri started laughing, heartily and relentlessly. It took a bit before he calmed down.</p><p>                “That’s a lark! He judged a bit too quickly didn’t he?”</p><p>                “Yeah.”</p><p>                “Well, good thing he wasn’t interested in pursuing you or anything. That would’ve made a mess.”</p><p>                Felix turned bright red and immediately looked down at his plate.</p><p>                “Oh fuck,” Dimitri said.</p><p>                “That’s the first time I’ve heard you curse,” Felix said.</p><p>                “Pardon, it just slipped out. I didn’t realize-“</p><p>                “It’s fine.”</p><p>                “So, what happened?”</p><p>                “It’s not obvious? I have a thing for him and he had a thing for me and now it’s all ruined because I went and ran my mouth too much!”</p><p>                Felix started crying. He didn’t have the ability to hold himself back, even though they were in public. They weren’t loud, embarrassing sobs, but there were definitely tears.</p><p>                “Oh Felix. I’m so very sorry.”</p><p>Dimitri reached out some napkins. Felix took them, but felt rather shameful.</p><p>“Boys are tricky aren’t they?”</p><p>“Why am I attracted to them? I didn’t ask for it and I didn’t get to control it. I think that’s fucked.”</p><p>“We don’t have the answers to that, my friend. It’s a thing that’s out of our control. I can’t speak for you, but I did struggle a good deal with accepting myself.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, I was raised in a very heteronormative town. I internalized a significant amount of discrimination. It took a few years, even after I realized I was gay, for me to be ok with it. I actually had a similar journey with my mental health. I didn’t decide to be traumatized. That was very hard for me to grapple with.”</p><p>“Which part of it?”</p><p>“If you haven’t noticed, I do well when I can see a thing in front of me and combat it. I can’t see the origin of my mental health struggle, I can’t see the origin of me being gay. They just happened. So it took many hours with a therapist to accept that these are inherent parts of me. They are things I didn’t necessarily choose, but they are me. I sense that you also struggle with being kind to yourself, my friend.”</p><p>                “What gave you that impression…”</p><p>                “Right. I’m not telling you what to do, but it doesn’t sound like you’ve fully confronted that part of yourself yet.”</p><p>                “I don’t like things that I can’t brute force out of the way.”</p><p>                “Story of my life.”</p><p>                “So you eventually got better at it?”</p><p>                “I did. I will recommend getting a therapist, as that worked for me.”</p><p>                “Hmph.”</p><p>                “I’m not saying you have to be bouncing off the walls with joy about who you are, but I think it’s healthy to accept things about yourself that you can’t change.”</p><p>                “What about things that I can change?”</p><p>                “That’s a different story. And, that’s a big thing I tackled with my therapist.”</p><p>                “You make a good case.”</p><p>                “I am on the debate team after all.”</p><p>                They continued to discuss things and talk about “feelings” until Dean Byleth’s voice erupted over a loudspeaker.</p><p>                “GOOD EVENING STUDENTS” she said. “Welcome to my town hall meeting. If you haven’t tried the buffalo mac yet, honestly what are you doing with your life?”</p><p>                “Well, we better tune in,” Dimitri said.</p><p>                “Anyways welcome to the meeting, we’re going to discuss some current GMU happenings, this weekend’s festivities, and hopes for the semester. My secretary Alois will be taking <em>very </em>detailed notes.”</p><p>                Alois popped up from behind Dean Byleth’s table with a pen and notebook, eager to jot down anything important. He pressed a key on a remote and bad karaoke music came on. Felix noticed that Dean Byleth had a karaoke mic set up at her seat in order to broadcast to everyone. Was this really the Dean of Students?</p><p>                “Now then, this weekend is Halloweekend. I’m SO honored that you invited me to Claude Von Riegan’s Absolute Halloween Blowout (Everyone! Must! Go!) for the second year in a row. I will sadly have to decline, again, because I really can’t attend student parties. That said, I hope you all trick or treat responsibly this weekend.”</p><p>                The dining hall erupted in cheers. Apparently, the students were thrilled that the Dean supported their right to party.</p><p>                “Settle down students,” Dean Byleth continued. “Moving on, GMU is very excited to offer the Turkey Lurkey Shuttle again this year. The shuttle provides free transportation to the nearest airport and will stop at some local destinations for Thanksgiving break. I don’t really get the point of the holiday, but I’m SUPER into the food.”</p><p>                A student yelled “fuck Pilgrims!” and the dining hall cheered once more.</p><p>                “Retweet,” Dean Byleth said. “Lastly, there are some super fun events coming up at GMU. This weekend, university trick or treating will take place on Saturday from 2-5. Next weekend, we’ll be hosting a new fall-themed event called “Variety is the Pumpkin Spice of Life,” where we’ll serve pumpkin flavored everything and talk about life hobbies. Lastly, please support the fencing team next weekend at their home tournament in the gym, and the equestrian team at their end of season competition in two weeks.”</p><p>                “GO EQUESTRIANS,” someone yelled. Felix turned around to see Hilda cheering from her table. The dining hall erupted into a cheer of “GO EQUESTRIANS” soon after she did.</p><p>                “Excellent. Moving on, I’m going to take some student questions now. First, one student asks: ‘Donuts?’ This is a great question and I completely agree.”</p><p>                Felix facepalmed. Audibly.</p><p>                “Second: ‘Dear Dean Byleth, I’m such a fan of your work. Can we have more funding for student theater?’ So the only reason I say no is because I genuinely worry about the well-being of the theater students. However, I will increase the budget of all student programs by 5% in the next academic year, because we finally got the board to stop investing in private equity funds.”</p><p>                “Less capitalism is always good,” Felix said.</p><p>                “Indeed,” Dimitri replied.</p><p>                “Last for tonight: ‘What are your thoughts on the debate team?’ The debate team is great, but that creepy guy in the back weirds me out a lot. Has he ever even actually debated something, or does he just watch?”</p><p>                Felix heard a chuckle. The man with black hair from the coffee shop sat at a table nearby. Felix was immediately uncomfortable.</p><p>                “Ok that’s all for the write-in questions. I will now take three live questions. You in the pink shirt.”</p><hr/><p>                Felix and Dimitri wrapped up after Dean Byleth’s meeting and headed out of the dining hall.</p><p>                “Do you need a way to get back to Fhirdiad?” Dimitri asked.</p><p>                “I can walk,” Felix replied.</p><p>                “It’s cold. Let me drive you. Nothing weird.”</p><p>                “If it’s not too much trouble.”</p><p>                “Of course not. One second.”</p><p>                Dimitri took out his phone and dialed.</p><p>                “Darling, come get me at the dining hall,” he said.</p><p>                “Did you call an Uber?”</p><p>                “Nope. I called my boyfriend.”</p><p>                “You’re going to make him leave the house right now?”</p><p>                “Oh yes. I’m not walking back in the cold. Home is cold, so I’m not too fond of it when it’s not needed. Plus, Claude gets away with more than enough tomfoolery during the day. He’s fine.”</p><p>                A yellow Jaguar pulled up to the dining hall. Claude stuck his head out of the window and spoke.</p><p>                “Hey gents. Can I give you a ride?”</p><p>                “Hi sweetheart. We’re dropping Felix at Fhirdiad before going back to our apartment.”</p><p>                “No prob. Cold brew?”</p><p>                “Of course you’re drinking cold brew at 8PM.”</p><p>                “Want one Felix?”</p><p>                Felix snagged a cold brew without saying anything. They drove off to Fhirdiad Hall quickly. Weirdly, Dimitri stepped out of the car when they pulled up.</p><p>                “I always love seeing you Felix,” Dimitri said. “Would it be alright if I gave you a hug?”</p><p>                “Just don’t let Sylvain see,” Felix joked.</p><p>                Felix reached out to give him a very platonic hug. It was nice, but he could tell that Dimitri was definitely unaware of his own strength. Felix felt a bit constricted.</p><p>                “It’s nice to be friends with someone from my orientation group. Many of them just flee and never speak to us again!”</p><p>                “It’s true!” Claude added. “Keep pestering us, Fefe! We love you!”</p><p>                Felix offered a soft smile and headed into his dorm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>